


Mirando encontré que ....

by Anemik85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemik85/pseuds/Anemik85
Summary: Es mi primer intento de escribir un fic, espero les guste. Es un Wincest en todo sentido aunque al principio no parezca. Y quizas algo de Jhon/Dean, pero solo mención. Disfutenlo!!!





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Y que tal el primer capitulo, recuerden que sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos!!

La relación de los hermanos WInchester siempre fué muy unida. Dean fué mas que un hermano, mas que un padre, mas que un amigo, lo era todo para el pequeño Sammy. Pero el pequeño dejó de ser pequeño y se convirtió en un adolescente malhumorado, refunfuñon e incluso un poco cruel, no solo con su padre que lo tenia bastante merecido, sino con su querido hermano. Por eso el irse a Stanford lejos de lo que él creia lo ataba a una vida que no queria le daba una sensacion de tranquilidad.

Sam vivió cosas increibles en la universidad, conoció personas con vidas normales que lo hacian pensar en todo lo que no pudo disfrutar de pequeño. Aún con todo eso habia algo que siempre estaba en su mente, Dean. Sam empezó a notar pequeños comportamientos de su hermano que antes no habia visto, cosas que el otro hacia que parecerian normales, pero ahora con todo lo que sabia se daba cuenta que no lo eran. El hecho de darse cuenta de todo lo que su hermano no habia podido tener le carcomia el alma. Dean jamás hizo pataletas, jamas pidió algo para si mismo, jamas fué egoista, jamas fué un niño. Y de adolescente no se metió en problemas como otros, no llegaba borracho a mitad de semana, era mucho mas maduro que la mayoria de personas que ellos conocieron y nunca le hecho en cara a Sam o a su padre el no haber hecho lo que el queria. En realidad, se dijo Sam, Dean jamas dijo que quisiera dejar de cazar, o ir a la universidad, o quedarse en un mejor lugar, o comer algo diferente ... Dean nunca habia pedido tener una vida propia y eso a Sam le dolia, le retorcia las entrañas y dejaba un mal sabor en la boca, porque él si lo habia hecho, el tenia ahora su vida tal como la queria y no habia pensado en lo que dejaba atras. o mas bien, a quien dejaba atras.

Quiso llamarlo, pero que le diria, "Oye hermano estuve pensando en que tal vez querias dejar a papá y la caza y estudiar o montar un negocio o tener novia o casarte y tener hijos..." así que lo dejó estar. Pero cada noche era lo mismo, no dejaba de preguntarse donde o como estaria Dean. Lo habrian herido? Habrian encontrado lo que mató a su mamá? Y si algo terrible le pasó y no lo llamaron a decirle porque pensaban que ya no les importaba?

Pasó una semana mirando de reojo el cajón de la comoda donde sabia estaba el celular con los numeros de su hermano, a veces incluso lo tomaba en sus manos y ....... lo guardaba de inmediato con una pequeña molestia en su pecho.

Esa noche no era diferente, habia terminado un largo trabajo acerca de los derechos humanos en la epoca moderna, habia mirado el cajón cada cinco minutos exactos mientras hacia el trabajo, ahora estaba recostado con Jess a su lado y su mirada seguia fija en el maldito cajón. Cerraba los ojos y veia el jodido cajón, los abria y ahí estaba el maldito cajón, como si le juzgara, "abreme idiota, deja de ser cobarde y toma el jodido telefono, porque en el fondo sabes que algo terrible pasó, sabes que él no será quien conteste, sabes que no volveras a ver esos ojos verdes, esa estupida sonrisa, esas pecas que forman constelaciones, sabes que nunca le dijiste cuanto lo quieres y lo agradecido que estas, sabes que lo perdiste, así que abreme pequeño miedica"

Cuando se decidió por abrir el cajón y que dejara de insultarlo, porque en su mente el jodido cajón lo insultaba con su presencia, escuchó un ruido en el piso de abajo. Se levantó y tomó el bate que guardaba como protección al lado de la cama y se movió por las escaleras con la eficacia del cazador que llevaba dentro. Al llegar al primer piso algo lo tiro al suelo sin poder detenerlo, se posicionó sobre el, cuando se fijo en el atacante lo unico que salió de su boca fué ........


	2. Volviendo a la carretera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden dejarme sus comentarios

... - Dean?

Sam no podia creer lo que sus ojos veían, esa mirada, esa sonrisa arrogante, ese cabello, las simpaticas pecas, pero sobre todo esa voz, era algo que hace poco anhelaba, deseaba volver a tener cerca y allí estaba, su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, el peso enorme en sus hombros desapareció. Allí frente a él estaba su querido hermano, sano y salvo por lo que alcanzaba a ver, seguia igual a como lo recordaba, bueno un poco mayor quizás mas sabio pensó.

\- Tranquilo tigre  
\- Casi me matas del susto!  
\- Estás fuera de práctica!

Ok, no más sabio, seguia siendo el mismo tarado arrogante de siempre, así que como buen hermano menor le demostró cuan equivocado estaba. Usando sus piernas le dió la vuelta y quedó el sobre su hermano.

\- O no!, jejejeje, ya dejame!!

Despues de una profunda platica, notese el sarcasmo,despues de ver con enojo como descaradamente coqueteaba con su novia en sus narices, definitivamente era el mismo idiota,despues de ver la preocupación en los ojos de su hermano por la desaparición de su padre, se dijo que no podia dejarlo solo en esto, al menos seria una buena forma de decirle adios definitivamente a todo. 

Oh cuan equivocado estaba, nunca podria decirle adios a la caza. Ese viaje cambió, o dejó en claro como quieran verlo,muchas cosas, no solo su vida, al perder a Jess y darse cuenta que nunca estaria a salvo de las cosas que se esconden en la oscuridad, habia algo en su hermano que era diferente, algo que nadie mas podria ver pero él, siendo quien es, él lo veia. Su hermano podria esconder todo detras de muros de sarcasmo y bromas y frases como :"porque soy el mayor y punto", pero algo habia cambiado y debia averiguar que era.

Lo unico que seguia igual era el impala, o como su tonto hermano le decia, "su bebe", joder podia ser mas cursi, que era un simple auto!! Era igual a como le recordaba los asientos de cuero, el color negro brillante, el ronroneo del motor, incluso la musica era la misma!!

Viajar en ese auto le traia tantas buenas memorias, todas incluian al hombre sentado a su lado. Carreteras largas, moteles asquerosos, cabañas calidas, desayunos divertidos, macarrones pegasosos, hmmmm hablando de comida...

\- Dean podriamos parar en algun lugar? Creo que necesito estirarme y comer algo mas que .... ya sabes basura empacada  
\- Claro Samanta! Dejame ver si encuentro en la siguiente estación un lindo restaurante con manteles y flores para ti princesa  
\- Eres realmente un idiota Dean, en serio  
\- Jajajajaja relajate Sammy, ya casi llegamos  
\- Es Sam no Sammy  
\- Ok Sammy

Definitivamente no habia cambiado en nada

Al llegar al lugar Dean le dijo que se adelantara al café y le ordenara algo el iria al motel y luego lo alcanzaria. Sam estaba realmente hambriento así que no objeto nada y se dirigió al pequeño café. Miró el menú y pidió lo mas saludable que encontró sanduche de pavo y queso blanco en pan de centeno, un gran vaso de limonada y una hamburguesa grasosa con todo para su hermano sin olvidar el inigualable acompañante, una enorme porción de papas fritas. Cuando la camarera tomó el pedido se quedó mirandolo como bicho raro, pero francamente en ese momento ya no importaba, tenia hambre y no queria esperar a que su hermano apareciera para pedir.

Cuando la orden llegó a la mesa Dean cruzó la puerta del café con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, se sentó frente a él y empezó a engullir lo que habia en la mesa, no sin antes mirar reprobatoriamente lo que habia ordenado para el mismo. Sam solo rodo los ojos y se dispuso a comer su sanduche. No era el mejor que habia probado pero era comestible y con eso bastaba por ahora.

Luego de coquetear con la mesera, con la chica de la caja y pagar, salieron rumbo al motel. Al llegar allí se detuvieron frente a la habitación #7 y Dean le extendió una llave mientras el entraba en la siguiente habitación. Sam lo miró esperando una explicación.

\- Crei que querrias privacidad, ya sabes con eso de que llevas viviendo en una casa algún tiempo....  
\- Dean! Cuando hemos tenido "privacidad" entre nosotros? Dormimos en la misma cama hasta que cumplí 10 y eso por que alguno despertaba en el piso por culpa del otro, sin contar conque no cerrabamos la puerta del baño cuando nos duchabamos!!  
\- Bueno si, pero Sammy, las cosas han cambiado sabes?  
\- Que ha cambiado Dean? Ahora eres pudoroso? O te diste cuenta de que la tienes realmente pequeña?  
\- No soy pudoroso, y NO, entiende NO la tengo pequeña!!!  
\- Bien, entonces con papá pedian habitaciones separadas? Por eso crees que es necesario hacerlo conmigo tambien?  
\- Bueno .................


	3. Que pasó mientras no estaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno creo que voy algo apresurada, espero sus comentarios

\- Bueno ............ no, pero .....  
\- Pero que Dean? Si podias vivir, dormir, comer, ducharte e investigar en la misma habitación que papá puedes hacerlo en la misma habitación conmigo. Y no digas nada!!

Dean cerró la boca al darse cuenta que no habia nada que pudiera rebatir esa idea. Le dió su maleta a Sam y fué a cambiar las llaves de las habitaciones sencillas por una con cama doble.

Sam suspiro, algo habia cambiado con su hermano, el jamas, jamas, habria tomado una habitación diferente, ni siquiera podia dejar de ver donde estaba cuando estaban despiertos mucho menos dormidos, así que lo que hubiera pasado tenia que ver con él. O con algo que le habia dicho su padre sobre él.

Cuando Dean regresó, Sam tenia mil y un diferentes conspiraciones sobre lo que pasaba con su hermano. Desde heridas terribles que dejaron cicatrices que no queria que Sam viera hasta la mas inverosimil Dean queria traer a alguien al cuarto uqe no queria que Sam viera, quizas a Dean ahora le iba el rollo sado, o el rollo gay o un trio con una mujer y un hombre, o ................. mejor dejaba de imaginarse cosas porque el sanduche estaba bailando en su estomago.

Dean tomó la cama cerca de la puerta y se dejó caer como peso muerto sobre ella, Sam le tiró sus cosas encima sacandole el aire por el golpe y corrió al baño a desternillarse de la risa escuchando maldecir a su hermano.

Tomó una ducha rapida, aunque podria acabarse el agua caliente y dejar que Dean gritara por tener que bañarse con agua helada, pero ya habia tenido su cuota de diversión con el golpe de la maleta así que salió pronto dispuesto a hablar un rato con el otro, pero su plan se vino abajo cuando lo vió completamente dormido sobre la cama todavia vestido incluyendo sus botas y chaqueta, con su mano bajo la almohada agarrando fuertemente su pistola. 

Se quedó mirándolo un rato, Dean siempre se veia tranquilo cuando dormia, se relajaba lo suficiente para que su frente se distendiera, era algo casi imperceptible para cualquiera pero no para el, su pecho subia y bajaba lentamente, su otra mano estaba sobre su estomago, bueno un poco mas abajo pero no tan abajo para ser incomodo, su boca un poco entreabierta dejaba pasar algo de aire y Sam esperó que empezara a roncar en algún momento. Decidió dejarlo así y dormir un rato tambien, mañana habria tiempo de hablar.  


No sabia que hora era pero esos ruidos lo sacaron de sus "dulces" sueños, era algo parecido a un gemido, un leve lloriqueo, pero lo mas extraño era que venia de la cama de al lado, de la cama donde dormia su hermano, se levantó a prisa para mirar que ocurria con el otro y se quedó de una pieza. Dean estaba boca abajo, una mano sobre su boca y la otra entre sus pantalones y por el leve movimiento del resto de su cuerpo podia suponer exactamente que estaba haciendo. Era un degenerado!! Ni siquiera cuando estab en la pubertad hacia eso en la cama cerca a él, siempre se encerraba en el baño o lo hacia bajo la ducha. Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando se dió cuenta de algo más, Dean no esta despierto, Dean se estaba masturbando en medio de sus sueños y lo que lo confundió al grado de dejarlo en shock fué el nombre que salió de sus labios cuando finamente se corrió en su mano:

\- Jhon!!  


Dean despertó relajado, se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha y se afeitó, salió por el desayuno para darle una sorpresa a Sammy cuando despertara, lo queria de buen humor porque tendrian que manejar muchisimo para el caso que tenian y queria que el otro lo relevara un buen rato. Al entrar a la habitación su buena energia se esfumo, Sam lo miraba diferente, extraño, quizas debió dejar una nota? No, no era molestia lo que veia en los ojos multicolor de su hermano, tampoco preocupación, era ....... RAYOS!! Anoche estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido al instante y siempre que pasa eso el termina balbuceando todo lo que se pasa por su cabeza, incluyendo eso.

\- Sammy no es lo que piensas!!  
\- Que se supone que debo pensar Dean?!  
\- Bueno .... yo ... es un .... malentendido, si, un malentendido!  
\- Un malentendido? Malentendido!? Que gimas el nombre de nuestro padre cuando te masturbas es un malentendido Dean?!?  
\- Bueno, si, no?  
\- Demonios Dean! No tengo ocho años, ambos somos bastantes grandes para que me mientas así! Que rayos pasa! O mejor que rayos te pasa?!  
\- Wow, bajale a tus revoluciones enano, que sigo siendo el mayor aquí!  
\- Pues deja de tratarme como a un idiota y yo aré lo mismo!!  
\- ...  
\- Bien, si así lo quieres, así será. Desde cuando te pone pensar en papá? Que es lo que te pone de él? Su cara gruñona? Su actitud de militar?  
\- Sam basta ...  
\- Te va el rollo dominante? Te ponia cuando te gritaba ordenes? Cuando nos gritaba por algo que supuestamente habiamos hecho mal?  
\- Ok, suficiente Samuel!! Una cosa es que te deba una explicación por lo que escuchaste anoche, otra cosa, que te deje tratarme como a una puta!!! Respetame soy tu hermano!!  
\- Entonces dime que carajos fué eso??

Dean se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas como si le hubieran tirado una tonelada de sal encima.


	4. Quien lo creeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y que tal voy? No olviden los comentarios

\- No es facil Sammy ......  
\- Dimelo a mí, yo fuí el que escucho ..... bueno ya sabes  
\- (Suspirando) Cuando te fuiste a Stanford las cosas estuvieron bastante mal. Papá habia vuelto a emborracharse como si no hubiera mañana, no cazabamos, no investigabamos, no saliamos de la maldita habitación!! Yo no sabia que hacer para que dejara de hacer eso .....  
\- Entonces tú ....  
\- No!!! Yo estaba tambien mal, me dolia que te hubieras ido, que me abandonaras, que no te importará dejarme atras, dejarme con la carga de papá, a mí!! Cuando se supone que estariamos juntos ante todo. Así que salia desde temprano y me metia en el primer bar que encontraba y no salia de ahí a menos que me echaran del lugar, en ese caso me arrastraba de vuelta al cuarto y me dormia hasta el día siguiente donde todo empezaba de nuevo. Y así estuvimos hasta casi un mes despues.  
\- Un mes? Que cambió Dean?  
\- Nada cambió, solo que una mañana, creo que ya era de mañana cuando llegué a la habitación, alguien en el callejon cercano al motel se abalanzó contra mí y me golpeó hasta que se canso, supongo, me dejó allí tirado, en ese momento papá salió de la habitación y se quedó mirandome en medio de su sobriedad entre botellas, lo hubieras visto Sammy, jamas pensé que lo veria llorar de nuevo. Me llevó en brazos dentro, me limpió, me curó y se quedó a mi lado hasta que volví a despertar. Le di tal susto que el hombre me abrazó por largo rato y decidió botar todo el alcohol que tenia a mano, pagó por el cuarto me subió al impala y salimos de allí de inmediato. Me pidió que perdonara su actitud que no volveria a pasar, que era lo unico que le quedaba de mamá y no pensaba perderme, al menos no en su gusrdia.  
\- Y como pasamos de ser un buen padre a ... tu sabes  
\- Luego de rodar por un par de meses al fin me dejo salir solo una noche, el viejo parecía halcón sobre todo el tiempo. Necesitaba ya sabes relajarme un rato así que fuí un rato al bar me tome un par de cervezas, coquetee con la camarera esperando algo de acción pero cuando no resulto volví a la habitación y decidí que ya que papá había salido podía ver algo en la tv que me ayudara con mi problema. Estaba estirado en el sofá a mitad de mi tarea cuando sin darme cuenta papá entró, cualquiera pensaría que se daría vuelta y se iria, o que me regañaría y me pediría irme al baño, pero no, el simplemente se acerco se quedó mirandome y esperó a que terminara mi asunto. Cuando abrí los ojos y lo ví ahí mirandome fijamente me asuste, y me asuste mas cuando se sentó junto a mí y se abrio los pantalones, yo no sabia que hacer, si levantarme e irme o esperar que me gritara  
\- Que fué lo que hizo él?  
\- Bueno Sammy .......  
\- Hey, ya llegaste aqui, termina  
-(Susurrando) Eso mismo dijo el  
\- Que!!!!!  
\- Si Sammy, eso dijo, "ya llegaste hasta aquí así que termina" y simplemente empezó a masturbarse enfrente de mí.

Sam no sabia que pensar, que diablos le pasaba a su padre por la cabeza? Dean continuo con su relato.

\- Luego de que terminó en su mano, se giró mas hacia mí, me agarró de la nuca, me acerco a su frente y suspirando me dijo que podia decirle que no, que no le molestaria, me quedé a cuadros, el lo tomo como un sigue adelante y ....  
\- No me digas que te besó!!!  
\- Wow!!! No!! El me metió la mano entre los pantalones y me hizo un gran trabajo manual.  
\- Asco Dean no quiero esa imagen en mi cabeza  
\- Tú dijiste que querias saber Sam, no me pidas que pare  
\- Ok, luego que  
\- Bueno, te sere sincero Sam , no me importó en absoluto lo que hizo, o lo que seguimos haciendo, de alguna forma parecia normal, estabamos juntos las 24 horas del día, era la unica persona en quien podia confiar por completo, era mi padre sabia que me amaba y yo lo amaba a él. Quizas no de la forma rosa y cursi de la telenovelas pero se sentia....... bien.

Sam se quedó mirando a su hermano un buen rato, jamas de imagino que su padre pudiera ver a Dean de esa forma, digo el sabia que su hermano era atractivo, tenia ojos verdes con largas pestañas, cabello rubio, buen cuerpo, lindos labios, una voz excitante ............... Wow, acaba de pensar que la voz de su hermano era excitante? Ahora el era el confundido.

\- Dean no se que pensar, esto es ........ joder es raro, eso es considerado incesto, es anormal!!!!  
\- Vamos Sammy cuando a sido nuestra vida normal? Ademas, no le haciamos daño a nadie!! Era una forma segura de saciar ciertos impulsos y no era como si dejara que el viejo me montase cual vulgar puta!!

Eso llamó la atención de Sam

\- Entonces tu y papá no .....  
\- Rayos Sammy no!!! Ni él a mí ni yo a él, era simplemente ayuda manual y algunas veces .... bueno ..... oral

Sam al escuchar eso se quedó viendo a los labios de su hermano. No queria imaginarse esa escena. Dean de rodillas, frente a su padre, quien tenia los pantalones en los tobillos, sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hermano, dirigiendolo a su erección, viendo como esos deliciosos labios se cerraban sobre su miembro, haciendo un movimiento adelante y atras, moviendo su lengua alrededor de ........ demonios se habia empalmado imaginandose eso.

\- Sammy???  
\- Hmmm ......  
\- Estas bien?  
\- Hmmm???  
\- Me odias, verdad??

Nada mas alejado de la realidad, pensó Sam. En realidad queria saber que se sentia tener esa boca o esas manos en su miembro, frotandolo, lamiendolo, chupandolo. Carajo necesitaba ir al baño ahora o tendria que acomodarse la enorme erección enfrente de su hermano y eso no diria nada bueno de él....... un momento ........ su hermano y su padre lo hicieron porque con él no lo haria? El era su Sammy, su pequeño hermanito consentido, al unico que no podia decirle que no, verdad?

\- Dean yo ...... mira yo no soy nadie para juzgar lo que tú y papá hicieron para sentirse mejor o por la razón que lo hallan hecho. Tu siempre seras mi hermano, mi entrometido y sobreprotector hermano mayor y él nuestro padre. No imagino lo que sentiste cuando me fuí. Pero no voy a juzgarte por ello. Así que relajate.

Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, mirandolo a los ojos, por que sabia que solo así su hermano creeria lo que le decia. Esa respuesta fué suficiente, al parecer, para relajar a Dean, porque suspiro fuertemente, relajo los hombros, y se dejo caer en su silla mirandolo fijamente.

\- Gracias Sammy, yo no puedo perderte ahora, no cuando no sabemos nada de papá.  
\- Relajate hermano lo encontraremos  
\- Claro que si "bitch"  
\- "Jerk"

Ahora Sam tenia que ver como lograr que su hermano descargara todos esos ............. impulsos con él. Bueno el era un Winchester y obtendria lo mismo que su padre, incluso hasta mas, se dijo viendo muy apreciativamente el trasero de Dean.


	5. Quien dice que no podemos?

Después de deshacerse del espíritu que acosaba el pequeño museo del pueblo, Sam y Dean estaban agotados. El maldito espíritu los había hecho volar, literalmente, por todo el techo del estúpido museo. Y como si fuera poco no era quien pensaban en principio, si no el fantasma de la dulce ancianita que iba todos los días para recordar viejos tiempos y que se había molestado porque querían cerrar el lugar. 

Dean se dirigió al baño de inmediato, necesitaba destensar los músculos bajo una deliciosa ducha caliente y quizás algo de cariño a su pequeño amigo ayudaría. Sam se sentó en la cama viendo como su hermano se desvestía lentamente, el muy tonto se dejó la puerta abierta, como en los viejos tiempos!!! Primero la camisa que estaba algo rota por los golpes, luego la camiseta que dejó a la vista la musculosa espalda, el cinturón salió volando y luego lo siguieron las botas, en otro momento Sam le habría gritado por su desorden pero ahora, mejor admiraba el espectaculo. Cuando se bajó los pantalones y se dobló sobre el mismo para sacárselos, a Sam se le hizo agua la boca, luego los pantaloncillos cayeron al suelo y Sam salivo cual perro hambriento, rayos, su hermano estaba como quería.

Dean ajeno a todo ello simplemente se metió bajo el agua y gimió de gusto. Sam quedó en su propio mundo de sueños húmedos con un rubio de ojos verdes y trasero de infarto cuando el gemido de Dean desde el baño lo trajo de regreso. Lentamente se asomó, mirando detrás de la mampara el movimiento del cuerpo de su hermano, podía notar perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, podía escuchar sus suaves gemidos a través del agua, podía sentir el tirón en sus pantalones incitandolo a hacer algo, lo que fuera!!

Suspiro dándose ánimos, se quitó las botas, la camisa, la camiseta, los pantalones y los dejó sobre la cama donde estaba sentado. Diablos ya dolía hasta el roce de su ropa interior cuando caminaba. Se acerco sin hacer ruido y carraspeo un poco para hacer que su voz saliera lo mas normal posible.

\- Hey Dean, necesitas ayuda?

El brinco de Dean fué gracioso, por un momento pensó que se caería y se rompería la cabeza contra algo. 

\- Demonios, Sammy!! Quieres que me dé un infarto o que??  
\- Lo siento Dean, no era mi intención, solo que te veías tan adolorido hace un rato que creí que necesitarías ayuda.  
\- Ahmm, bueno, no, quiero decir, si estoy adolorido pero, puedo terminar de ... ducharme solo, gracias hermanito  
\- Ay Dean, yo no hablaba de ayudarte con el baño

Dean asomó su cabeza por un esquina entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Entonces a que te referias con ayudarme?  
\- Bueno, una ayuda "manual" para destensar ciertos músculos 

Le respondió giñandole un ojo con picardía

\- Sam, por favor, no te conté lo de papá para que me fastidies, déjame terminar y salgo para que te duches  
\- No lo digo por fastidiar Dean, en serio, soy tu hermano que tiene de malo que te quiera dar una mano?  
\- Me estas jodiendo, cierto? Hasta hace menos de un mes era algo anormal, algo, como dijiste? .... a sí, incestuoso y ahora me quieres dar una mano?  
\- Bueno he tenido tiempo para pensar y me he dado cuenta que tienes razón, no es algo malo, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, porque papá ni por las curvas, que tiene de malo confiarnos algo tan personal como esto? Es más si te sientes mal por que yo la tenga mas grande puedo cerrar los ojos y todo arreglado!!

Sam lanzó el anzuelo, solo esperaba que el orgullo de su hermano picara

\- Que problema tienes con que la tengo pequeña!! No la tengo pequeña, que quizas la tuya sea desproporcionada, y no es que me haya quedado mirandotela, no tiene nada que ver  
\- Oh, entonces estás seguro que no es por sentirte avergonzado?  
\- Joder Sam, que no, mira tamaño normal!!!

Había picado, salió completamente mojado y desnudo y se paró enfrente del otro con los brazos abiertos a los lados dándole la mejor vista posible.

\- Pues ......  
\- Que?

Bajándose los pantaloncillos se acercó al otro 

\- Creo que tienes razón Dean, todo es bastante proporcional en ambos

Dean quería darse cabezazos contra la pared, pero que idiota había sido 

\- Hmm. esto .... si, bueno todo proporcionado, perfecto. Voy a vestirme  
\- Pero Dean, si no terminas lo que empezaste seria malo para tu salud  
\- No, todo está bien, quizás en otro momento, estoy muy cansado, si, muy cansado  
\- Bien, entonces mayor razón para aceptar mi ayuda, no lo crees?

Maldito mocoso, cuando había aprendido a jugar con su mente así? El tenerle de frente no ayudaba, menos teniendole completamente desnudo. Vaya que había crecido su hermanito. Todo le había crecido. Maldijo a su mente calenturienta cuando al intentar pasar por el lado de Sam su mano rozó el mas que despierto miembro de su hermano.

\- Lo siento, fué sin intención  
\- No hay problema Dean, mejor vamos a la cama

Su garganta se cerró, la saliva se le atoró, sus ojos se desviaron de su hermano a la cama y en sentido contrario. Que estaba insinuando el mocoso? Que ellos .... acaso él quería ..... en serio quería con él?

\- Sam?  
\- Si Dean?  
\- Que carajos insinuas?  
\- Yo no insinuo nada Dean, yo te digo que vayamos a la cama y te ayudo a deshacerte del problema entre tus piernas y quizás si estás con fuerzas me ayudas con el mio

Dean pasó saliva, espesa, como la sangre que le recorría por todo el cuerpo y que se estaba estancando en cierta parte de su baja anatomía y no precisamente eran sus pies

\- Sammy, en serio tú? No es una jodida broma, verdad?

El tono de Dean asustó a Sam, sus ojos estaban algo opacos y parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar. Demonios esto no estaba saliendo nada bien

\- Dean, jamás, óyeme bien, jamás bromearia con algo así, menos contigo, en serio Dean, anda déjame ayudarte

Tomó de la mano a su hermano y lo guió hasta la cama mas cercana, que era la suya, lo empujo suavemente hasta que quedó recostado, luego se subió sobre sus piernas dejando que su miembro tocara el del otro. El gemido que salió de ambos fué instantáneo, Sam puso su enorme mano sobre el pecho de Dean y fué bajando suavemente, acariciando toda su piel hasta que llegó a su pelvis, luego con las dos manos tomó los miembros de ambos y empezó una suave caricia para que el otro se adaptara a su toque. Subió su mirada a el rostro de su hermano y la lujuria que vió en sus ojos lo alentó a ir mas rápido y mas rápido, al punto de conseguir un ritmo bastante bueno para ser la primera vez que hacia esto.

Si, los gemidos de Dean eran música para él, su mirada brillante, la forma en que esas manos jugueteaban sobre su piel, demonios si seguía así se correría pronto, claro que no era el unico, Dean se dejó llevar por ese par de manos, el toque se sentía tan bien, inexperto pero realmente bien, el peso sobre sus piernas le agradó de formas que no podía imaginar, sentir toda la piel de su hermano bajos sus manos, rayos solo necesitaba algo más, necesitaba mas contacto, necesitaba ......

\- Saaaammm  
\- Dime Dean, dime que quieres que haga, dime que necesitas

Dean no dijo nada, levantó su torso quedando sentado, puso una mano en la cadera de Sam y la otra la llevó a su nuca

\- Si no quieres que lo haga dímelo Sammy, dímelo y no lo are, dejaré que termines de "ayudarme", dejaré que me lleves al climax y ya, entendido?

Sam lo miró fijamente entendiendo lo que Dean quería, algo que su padre no había tenido, asintiendo con la cabeza se inclinó hacia el y se dejó llevar por esos labios experimentados, dejo que metiera su lengua, que jugara con la suya, que succionara su labio inferior que lo mordiera un poco, o mucho que importaba si ambos lo querían, ambos sin saberlo, lo necesitaban. El beso hizo que todo fuera aún mas rápido y ambos gimieron corriéndose entre sus abdómenes. 

Dejando salir un jadeo Dean se desplomó contra el colchón de nuevo y Sam se dejo caer con cuidado a su lado, dejando su brazo sobre el pecho del otro.

\- Wow, nunca creí que me correría con un beso tuyo Dean  
\- Bueno, ya vez siempre hay una primera vez para todo hermanito  
\- Lo bueno es que ya no tienes los músculos tensionados o si?  
\- No Sammy, todos mis músculos están muy relajados, así que si no te importa me voy a dormir ahora

Hizo el intento de levantarse para irse a su cama, pero Sam lo jaló de vuelta hacia él.

\- Hey!!! Tienes lo que quieres y me dejas? Ahora yo me siento una vulgar puta  
\- No Sammy!!! No pienses eso, solo que creí que ..... bueno no querrías, tu sabes, dormir en la misma cama, después de lo que hicimos  
\- Y que fué exactamente lo que hicimos Dean?  
\- Bueno, tú lo dijiste, una ayuda manual, no?  
\- Y las ayudas manuales incluyen besos? Porque hasta donde tú mismo me contaste a papá no le diste ni uno  
\- Sammy yo ....... nunca dije eso .....


	6. El lado oscuro de Jhon Winchester

\- Sammy yo ....... nunca dije eso .....

La cabeza de Sam dio vueltas, el se lo dijo no? que su padre nunca lo había besado? o solo no lo beso esa primera vez? y si lo hizo, ahora los compararía? demonios esto se complicaba, como competir con algo que no conocía para nada, él jamás había estado con un hombre de esa manera, es cierto que en la universidad se veían algunos casos pero nunca se interesó por ello. Suspiró profundamente, necesitaba preguntar, necesitaba saber hasta que punto su padre llegó con Dean, lo único seguro era que no le había permitido penetrarlo, o sí? ya no tenía nada seguro.

\- Dean, mira sabes que no te voy a juzgar por nada de lo pasó con papá, verdad?

Dean solo asintió mirándolo fijamente

\- Entonces, y sin animo de interrogarte, hasta donde llegaste con papá?  
\- Bueno ... mira Sam, estoy cansado, podríamos dejarlo para mañana? Cuando ambos estemos mas lucidos? Por favor Sam, prometo contarte todo y si quieres detalles te los daré pero por hoy déjame dormir un poco

Sam no quería dejarlo así, el quería saber, el necesitaba saber! Pero una mirada a su hermano y vio el cansancio no solo físico sino mental que llevaba encima, así que con un simple asentimiento, se acomodó a su lado pasándole el brazo por la cintura y pegándose a él decidió dormir un rato. Dean se sentía extraño, recostado junto a su hermanito como cuando eran niños, solo que ahora la ropa no era barrera o escudo. Pensó que el día siguiente sería una enorme pesadilla y no se equivocó, nunca debió prometerlo a Sam decirle todo, el menor realmente lograría que el mayor le contara todo, absolutamente todo.

 

 

El calor que lo envolvía era agradable, hace mucho no dormía tan relajado y tan calientito se dijo mentalmente. Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y algo se enroscó alrededor de su cintura haciéndolo girar la cabeza para poder ver que era lo que había a su lado. Ver a Sam junto a él, abrazándolo, acurrucándose contra él cual gato mimoso, era extraño, irreal. Pero no era malo, en realidad se sentía tan bien, ese calorcito conocido, ese aroma que creyó no volvería a sentir, esa mata de cabello sin orden y esos ojos multicolor que ahora estaban fijos en él, expectantes, algo miedosos de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de el otro.

\- Buen día rayito de sol

Sam gruño por el mote ridículo, pero que mas podía esperar de su hermano, siempre lo estaba molestando con sobrenombres ridículos o vergonzosos. Aunque al menos no había salido corriendo de la cama, ni lo había empujado por estar abrazándolo. Con una sonrisita tonta y batiendo las pestañas con falsa coquetería le respondió

\- Buenos días cielito

Una carcajada se escapó de su hermano, relajando por completo una situación que podría haber sido peor

\- Que tal te sientes hoy?  
\- Bueno debo decir que muy bien, hace mucho no dormía tan profundamente y sin pesadillas  
\- Me alegra saber eso Sammy, ahora arriba enano, la carretera espera  
\- En serio Dean? No será que quieres escaparte de nuestra conversación sin terminar de anoche?

Dean suspiro/gruño maldiciéndose por olvidar eso

\- No lo he olvidado Sammy pero creo que deberíamos irnos de este pueblo antes de que alguien nos reconozca por el desastre del museo  
\- Vale, te creeré esta vez, pero ni pienses que puedes dejar esto así  
\- Si, si, vale ya entendí, ahora levanta gigantón que necesito aliviar ciertas incomodidades matutinas  
\- Necesitas ayuda con ellas hermano?  
\- Viejo no hablo de esa incomodidad, solo necesito usar el sanitario y bañarme los dientes, luego el baño es todo tuyo

Sam se sintió extraño por un momento, porque no podían compartir la ducha hoy? Así que levantándose tras su hermano lo siguió al baño y lo empujó hacia la ducha

\- Wow, despacio tigre, que haces?  
\- Ducharnos, que no es obvio? Ahorramos agua y salimos mas pronto de aquí  
\- Ok pero yo me duche anoche porque debería hacerlo otra vez?  
\- Asco Dean, tienes el estomago untado de mi semen no vas a andar por todas partes así, o te gusta el sentirte marcado por mí?

Le replicó con un movimiento de cejas muy poco sugestivo. Dean con un ligero sonrojo le contestó

\- Hmmmm ......... lo, lo había olvidado, pero no es necesaria la ducha puedo limpiarme con una toalla húmeda. Además no seria una marca hermanito  
\- Nop, lo mejor es que te bañes bien, aunque me encanta el olor que traes esta mañana

Le dijo Sam olisqueando su cuello desde la parte de atrás

\- Quieto, deja de comportarte como chucho hambriento, para Sam me haces cosquillas  
\- Solo cosquillas? O es que algo más se está sintiendo interesado?

Dean bajo su mirado a su miembro que se encontraba demasiado despierto aún siendo que acababa de despertarse. Sam seguía pasando su nariz por su cuello y de pronto pasó la lengua por el mismo lugar haciendo que Dean diera un respingo por tan inusitada caricia.

\- Sammmmm, viejo para, esto es ......  
\- Es?  
\- Demonios Sam no voy a decirlo  
\- Bien entonces debo detenerme?  
\- Ni se te ocurra, un Winchester nunca deja las cosas sin acabar

Y con una sonrisa traviesa se metieron en la ducha para terminar lo empezado. Ya en el auto y con una buena taza de café y algunos pasteles en el estomago tomaron rumbo a un pueblo del otro lado del estado por unas desapariciones de jóvenes que tenia pinta de ser lo suyo.

\- Bueno ya que el camino va a ser largo, porque no hablamos un poco, termina de contarme que mas hicieron tu y papá mientras no estaba  
\- Oh Sammy!!! por favor dame un maldito respiro, no es fácil poner en palabras las cosas que pasaron, me da algo de .... "cosa" hablar con mi hermanito sobre eso  
\- En serio Dean? "cosa"?, que tienes, cinco años? Además, hace menos de dos horas tenia mi mano en tu miembro no me vengas con estupideces

Un Dean sonrojado era irreal, hermoso pero irreal, se dijo Sam

\- Bien, bien hermanito, no me pongas esa cara de cachorro, que eres tú quien ya no tiene cinco años  
\- Pero aún funciona  
\- Si, como sea.

Pasó un buen rato mas hasta que el mayor empezó a hablar

\- Las primeras veces simplemente pasaba como algo rutinario, ya sabes, dormir, comer, investigar, cazar, meternos mano mutuamente, volver a dormir, investigar, cazar, un bucle. Luego las cosas empezaron a subir de nivel, papá no dejaba de tocarme por todas partes, luego empezaron los besos, las largas sesiones de tocar cada parte del otro no solo con las manos sino con la boca, como si quisiéramos conocernos con otra parte de nosotros. Era extraño, digo, era mi padre y me estaba lamiendo y succionando hasta el alma

Sam se sintió molesto. El quería ser el primero en succionar y lamer hasta el alma de su hermano! Wow, ok, ese era un pensamiento extraño. Pero no era la primera vez que se molestaba por que alguien haya tocado o mirado o hablado con Dean, ahora que lo pensaba cuando era pequeño odiaba que la gente le hablara a su hermano, odiaba que la gente lo alejara de su hermano, odiaba que la atención de su hermano no fuera exclusiva de él!! Pero por que? Es cierto que al crecer solo eran ellos dos pero, su padre también estaba ahí, y ..... si también odiaba que su padre lo alejara de Dean o que lo llevara a cazar sin el. Demonios hace cuanto sentía eso por su hermano?

\- Las cosas se salieron de control en un poblado de Carolina del norte donde investigábamos a un grupo de campistas que al parecer se habían topado con un oso enorme. Pff si un oso como no, un maldito wendigo que nos tenia buscándolo ya casi un mes y nada. Una noche me harté de investigar y salí al bar del pueblo, luego de tres cervezas y de hablar de tonterías con la camarera, me la lleve al cuarto, necesitaba sacar mi frustración con el caso de alguna forma y papá no llegaría hasta el día siguiente. Cuando estaba a apunto de bajarme los pantalones la puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de papá, la mirada que me dió fué escalofriante. La chica tartamudeo una disculpa y salió corriendo. Yo me quede mirándolo sin saber que hacer o decir, pero el portazo me saco de mi mutismo ...

 

_\- Que demonios se supone que estabas haciendo Dean!!_   
_\- Bueno lo que viste viejo, necesitaba algo de distracción, mi cabeza solo ve jodidos wendigos imaginarios_   
_\- Y no podías esperar a que llegará? Tenias que traer a esa chica?_   
_\- Debía esperarte para descargarme? Sabes que puedo encargarme de eso solito, papá no necesito siempre tu ayuda_   
_\- En serio piensas que es solo ayuda Dean?, crees que haría lo que hago contigo con cualquiera que me lo ofreciera?_   
_\- Bueno, no, no creo eso_   
_\- Exacto hijo, mira he sido paciente porque te conozco, no quiero que pienses cosas erróneas, te quiero hijo, pero te quiero de muchas formas, una de ellas es tenerte gimiendo solo para mí_

_Dean estaba estupefacto, que rayos estaba diciendo su padre? Que quería una relación mas intensa? Que quería que hiciera que?_   
_\- Viejo, de que hablas?_   
_\- Hablo Dean, de que no quiero volverte a ver con ninguna de esas señoritas, que no quiero que se te acerquen a menos que tengan pistas del caso, que el unico con quien vas a descargar o distraerte será conmigo, entendido?_

_Mientras le hablaba se acercaba lentamente desvistiéndose, dejando un camino de ropa hasta la cama en la que Dean estaba._

_\- Papá, esto es demasiado_   
_\- No Dean, esto es todo lo que he querido en los últimos años, cada vez que te veía, cada movimiento, cada palabra, eres lo que necesito, lo que voy a tener_

_Dean estaba aterrado, que rayos pasaba con su padre!! Esto no estaba bien, una cosa es meterse mano y otra dejar que lo parta a la mitad, porque demonios, el había visto muchas veces a su padre desnudo y esa cosa no iba a entrar fácil en un espacio tan pequeño_

_\- Papá en serio, detente_

_La mirada de Jhon era la de un cazador tras su presa, su presa era su joven hijo mayor, quien parecía mas un ciervo asustado que un cazador_

_-Papá por favor, no quiero herirte_   
_\- Herirme hijo? no podrías aunque lo intentaras, recuerda de quien has aprendido lo que sabes. Bueno ahora voy a enseñarte algo más_

_Jhon se abalanzó sobre Dean quien en un ultimo segundo brinco a un lado de la cama, rodó y se puso en pie buscando la forma de salir de allí antes de que las cosas salieran mal. Jhon no le dió chance de nada, levantó un puño y lo estrelló contra su abdomen dejándolo sin aire, luego lo lanzó contra la cama y se sentó sobre él_

_\- No te preocupes hijo, seré tan delicado como me sea posible, luego de un rato lo pasaras bien, créeme_

_Dean se revolcaba intentando escapar, pero su padre le ganaba en fuerza, empezaba a temer por lo que pasaría. De repente una sombra entró por la puerta derribando a Jhon de golpe al piso. Dean se quedó mirando a quien lo había salvado_

_\- Bobby??_   
_\- Hey chico, sabía que tu padre tenía problemas, pero este comportamiento es demasiado_

_Dean se encogió en si mismo con miedo y vergüenza por lo que podría pensar Bobby_

_\- Hey, hey chico mírame, todo esta bien, en el ultimo trabajo que tuvimos con tu padre se nos escapo un sucubo y temo que esa cosa está dentro de tu viejo, por eso decidí venir a darme una vuelta, menos mal lo hice_   
_\- Gracias Bobby, realmente no sabía que hacer si no hubieras aparecido_   
_\- No hay problema, ahora vamos ayúdame a atar a tu viejo antes de que despierte con ganas de seguir_   
_\- Claro Bobby_

_Luego de amarrar a Jhon a la silla Bobby y Dean empezaron a preparar un extraño mejunje para sacar al súcubo y destruirlo_

_\- Sabes chico los súcubos solo pueden tomar posesión de personas que tienen algún deseo sexual reprimido_   
_\- Oh, en serio?_   
_\- Mira Dean yo no voy a decirte que lo que hacen con tu padre esta bien o mal eso es cosa de ustedes pero, me preocupa que las cosas vayan peor ahora después de esto, tu padre está consciente ahí dentro, sabe lo que intentó hacerte hijo, así que habla con el en cuanto saquemos al bicho ese o ......_   
_\- Lo entiendo Bobby, gracias, por todo_

_Después de un extraño ritual el súcubo dejó el cuerpo de Jhon. Bobby empacó todo y le dijo a Dean que lo llamaran si lo necesitaban. Dean aún no había desatado a Jhon, seguiría el consejo de Bobby._   
_\- Papá?_   
_\- Dean desátame, ahora_   
_\- No, aún no viejo, debemos hablar_   
_\- No tenemos nada de que hablar_   
_\- En serio? Que tal el espectáculo de hace unas horas?_   
_\- Dean, ese era el súcubo, no yo_   
_\- Si un súcubo que pudo hacerse contigo por lo que escondes, no?_   
_\- No escondo nada_   
_\- En serio?_   
_\- Dean solo desátame_   
_\- Papá por favor …_   
_\- No Dean, no hay nada que hablar o explicar, solamente desátame, es una orden!!!_   
_\- Pues va a ser que no, ahora te jodes y hablamos papá!! Quiero saber que parte de lo que dijo el súcubo era verdad y que parte era mentira y mas te vale que me lo digas o de aquí no salimos!!!_   
_\- Y que quieres saber Dean!! Si estoy deseando meterme en tus pantalones todo el tiempo? Si deseo con todas mis fuerzas que me permitas ir mas allá de unos cuantos besos y manoseos? Pues si Dean, lo deseo y me siento jodidamente enfermo por ello, porque eres mi hijo, eres parte de mí al igual que de Mary, y eso es lo peor cada vez que te veo la veo a ella!! Sus ojos, su cabello, incluso la forma en que te mueves eres igual a ella!!! Y me enferma pensar que quiero reemplazarla contigo, porque demonios eres mi hijo Dean!!!_

_Dean no sabía que decir, su padre sentía asco por lo que hacían entonces? no quería hacerlo? oh demonios, el lo había obligado, verdad??? Se sentía tan asqueado consigo mismo, era repugnante, como podía aprovecharse de su padre así_

_\- Perdóname papá, yo no sabía_

_Lo desató, se dió media vuelta tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación_

_\- Dean, espera hijo, por favor, no te vayas así_   
_\- Es mi culpa papá, todo esto, no es mas que mi culpa te orille a esto, debes pensar que soy un asco_   
_\- Oh Dean, demonios hijo, no escuchaste nada de lo que dije ahí dentro?_   
_\- Claro que te escuché!!_   
_\- Pues parece que no, yo soy quien se da asco, yo fuí el que orilló a esto, perder a Sammy me dejó ver lo solo que te sentías, aún junto a mí, no podía remplazar el cariño que le dabas a tu hermano, era tan especial, que creí que solo así podría sacarte de ese lugar donde estabas, tan lejano, no eras el Dean que recordaba, el Dean que me ayudaba todos los días con su hermano, ese es el Dean que quiero volver a tener, pero supongo que no fué tan buena idea_

_Dean se dejó guiar de regreso a la habitación, dejó que su padre lo recostara en la cama y que lo cobijara. Lentamente se quedó dormido, pensando en todo lo que había pasado_

\- Esa fué la ultima vez que ví a papá, cuando desperté me había dejado una nota junto a las llaves del impala

\- Te dejó después de todo lo que pasó!!!

\- Sammy, por favor ponte en su lugar

\- No, Dean, no puedo, súcubo o no, las cosas con papá no estaban bien el debió quedarse, arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, volver a formar el lazo de padre e hijo, no irse sin explicación y ....

\- Le dijo la sartén a la olla

\- Que??

-Sammy, tú te fuiste, sin explicación, me dejaste, rompiste el "lazo" de hermanos que teníamos, supongo que viéndolo bien es mi culpa

\- Como??

\- Si Sammy, la gente que amo me deja sin explicación....


	7. Un caso algo extraño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> creo que Dean me esta quedando algo sentimental, que creen?

La ultima conversación con su hermano lo dejó pensativo. Dean jamás se abría de ese modo, jamás dejaba que vieran sus sentimientos, y en menos de una semana le permitió ver algo que nunca esperó. La necesidad de cariño de su hermano era enorme!! Y como no serlo si cuando eran niños todo el cariño que Dean recibía eran ordenes de su padre, de mantenerlo a salvo y cuidarlo a él, no a si mismo. Las únicas palabras cariñosas que recibió Dean venían de un pequeño Sammy que con el tiempo se convirtió en un joven huraño y malhumorado. Rayos ahora entendía hasta que punto podría haber dejado que las cosas llegaran entre su padre y él si el súcubo no hubiera intervenido. Sería así con él mismo? Dean lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera por recibir algo de cariño? Habría disfrutado cada caricia que le había proporcionado? Cada beso? Demasiadas preguntas y no quería saber en realidad la respuesta, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

\- Ok Sammy, miremos las evidencias que tenemos, jajajajajaja, ahora me siento CSI  
\- Si Dean eres igual a Nick Stokes  
\- Ey!! Yo soy mas sexy

Sam se relajó solo un poco al ver que su hermano seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre con sus menciones de series televisivas.

\- Los chicos desaparecidos son jovencitos entre 18 y 20, todos buenos estudiantes, colaboradores con los demás, dijeron ir a una entrevista de trabajo y nunca regresaron.  
\- Hmm pues no se Dean, no hay nada de eso en el diario de papá  
\- Quizás sea una bruja no? Digo no hay cuerpos  
\- No hay cuerpos aún .....  
\- Siempre tan optimista enano

Fueron a hablar con las familias de los jóvenes, todos concordaban en que eran buenos chicos, trabajadores, amables, no se metían en problemas a menos que sea por defender a alguien. Algo que llamó la atención de Sam era que todos tenían hermanos menores y parecían tener una relación bastante unida. Así que decidió hablar el solo con uno de ellos, quizás vieron algo y no se habían dado cuenta.

\- Hola, soy el oficial Ulrich, puedo hacerte algunas preguntas sobre tu hermano?  
\- Claro, aunque no se que mas podría decirle, ese día Richard se levantó temprano para ir a una entrevista y no dijo mas  
\- Ni siquiera a tí? Parecen bastante unidos en las fotos ...  
\- Lo sé, mi hermano es mi héroe! Cuando mamá murió el se hizo cargo de todo, veía que desayunáramos, que llegáramos a tiempo a la escuela, que hiciéramos nuestros deberes, que todo en casa funcionará bien, incluso que papá no se sintiera solo. Siempre tenía tiempo de sentarse con papá y escuchar sobre su día en la fabrica. Era el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. No se que haré sin él, no me siento capaz de cuidar de mi hermanita como el cuidaba de nosotros  
\- Lo imagino, tener un hermano mayor que es como tu madre y tu padre ademas de tu mejor amigo, es un regalo  
\- Si, así era Richard y ahora ya no está, se que nunca nos abandonaría, o al menos no nos dejaría a Selina y a mí sin decir nada  
\- hubo alguien nuevo en la vida de Richard últimamente? Un nuevo amigo o amiga?  
\- No, Richard tenía pocos amigos, la mayoría de chicos de su edad estaban en los clubes o en el bar, aunque ...  
\- Si.....  
\- Había una chica el otro día el en super, miraba mucho a Richard, de forma intensa y cuando el volteo a verla ella solo le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, no me agradaba, era ...... extraña, me hizo sentir incomodo  
\- Y como era ella?  
\- No muy alta, delgada, cabello rojizo pero tenia mechones de colores, sus ojos eran verdes o azules no lo recuerdo y tenía muchísimas perforaciones en la cara, ademas alcance a ver un tatuaje en su cuello  
\- Gracias pequeño esto será de ayuda  
\- No soy pequeño!! Me llamó Timothy  
\- Ok, Timmy  
\- Dije Timothy, Timmy solo me decía Richard  
\- Vale Timothy, encontraré a tu hermano ya lo veras  
\- Gracias oficial 

Sam habló con los otros hermanos menores de las victimas y todo coincidian con que una chica joven con un tatuaje en el cuello les había coqueteado en algún lugar. El problema, las descripciones eran diferentes, unos decían que era rubia, otros morena, que tenia ojos oscuros y otros decían que eran claros, que tenia pinta Barbie o que parecía chica gótica, que media 1.50 o era casi tan alta como él. Esto les tomaría mucho tiempo, quizás si era una bruja, una que podía cambiar de apariencia con mucha facilidad.

\- No mires Sammy pero tenemos a un acosador  
\- Un acosador? Donde?  
\- "Dude" te dije no mires!!  
\- Lo siento yo no ví a nadie  
\- Allí por el callejón de la tienda  
\- Oh, el chiquillo, creo que se me hace conocido  
\- Si, a mi tambien, creo que en una foto de alguna de las victimas  
\- Vamos a hablarle

Sam se dirigió hacia la tienda al lado del callejón mientras Dean daba la vuelta para agarrarlo por detrás del mismo.

\- Hey, todo bien amigo  
\- No soy tu amigo, alejate  
\- Relájate chico solo queremos saber por que nos sigues desde esta mañana  
\- Por que los ví en casa de Dick hablando con Timmy  
\- Dick?? Oh quieres decir Richard  
\- Si Dick!! Era mi mejor amigo y quiero saber si saben algo o solo hacen lo mismo que los estupidos policias de aquí, que creen que Dick se cansó de ser buen hijo y buen hermano y se largó  
\- Pero el no haría eso, cierto?  
\- Claro que no!!! El adoraba a sus hermanitos, a su padre, quizás no era el mejor padre pero lo intentaba, al menos no llegaba ebrio y lo agarraba a golpes  
\- Lamento eso .....  
\- Jason, me llamo Jason  
\- Jason mira estamos buscando a alguien que quizás vió a Richard antes de desaparecer  
\- Quien? La chica rara del super? Timmy me habló de ella, yo nunca la ví por aquí  
\- Nunca??  
\- No, lo cual es raro ya que trabajo en el super donde se supone la vieron  
\- Crees que podríamos ver las cámaras de seguridad del super?  
\- Claro pasen esta noche, cuando termine mi turno los dejare entrar

Decidieron irse al motel a descansar un poco antes de ir con Jason, Dean se quitó el traje y lo dejó tirado sobre la cama mientras se paseaba en pantaloncillos por el lugar. Sam no sabía si intentar algo más o dejarlo pasar, el también se quitó el traje y se iba a poner algo más cómodo cuando sintió la respiración de su hermano en su espalda.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Ahhh, Dean?  
\- Si Sammy  
\- Que estas haciendo?  
\- Bueno, creo necesitamos algo de distracción, para concentrarnos mejor en el caso, no crees?  
\- Dean, no quieres mejor tomarte una cerveza en el bar y quizás llevarte a alguna chica de allí a la cama?  
\- Bueno ... yo ... tú no quieres que te toque verdad? Ahora que sabes todo lo que pasó con papá te doy asco  
\- Noo!! Es que ... Dean... creo que esto que estábamos haciendo o que hacías con papá no es lo que en verdad quieres  
\- Ah no? Entonces él y tú me están forzando  
\- Que?? No!! Yo no te estoy forzando, no creo, te sentiste forzado?  
\- Claro que no Sam!! Es cierto que fué muy espontaneo, pero no me sentí obligado, en realidad me gustó mucho, me gustó demasiado en realidad  
\- Y si te pido que me dejes hace algo más que solo tocarte, masturbarte y besarte me lo permitirías porque quieres?  
\- Quieres decir que quieres tener sexo conmigo?  
\- Bueno si lo pones así, no  
\- No entiendo lo que dices Sammy  
\- No quiero tener sexo contigo Dean, quiero hacer el amor contigo  
\- Sammy eso es muy cursi, incluso para tí  
\- Quizás, pero es lo que quiero, te quiero a tí Dean, te quiero como a un hermano, te quiero como un amigo, te quiero como el hombre grandioso que se que eres, te quiero junto a mí siempre  
\- Sammy???  
\- Dean no te digo esto para que te asustes, o para que me permitas hacer algo que no quieres y te sientas obligado, te lo digo por que en verdad lo siento  
\- Desde cuando sientes esto Sammy?  
\- Si te soy sincero, creo que desde siempre, solo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ello  
\- Sam yo ..... no se que decirte, esto es  
\- Lo entiendo Dean, por que no lo dejamos por ahora tenemos que ir con Jason  
\- Ok, claro, Jason, las cámaras, los chicos, si, dejémoslo, por ahora

Se dirigieron al super para ver a Jason, cuando estaban llegando Dean se dió cuenta que dejó el celular en el auto así que se devolvió por él, mientras Sam veía los videos de seguridad con el chico. Al ver detenidamente el video de ese día podían ver a Richard hablando con una joven pero no se parecía en nada a la descripción que les dió Timmy, la chica era bastante joven no tendría mas de 15, cabello oscuro, piel clara, vestía ropas muy grandes para ser suyas ademas se veian que eran mas para un varón y estaban bastante ajadas. Lo que llamó la atención de Sam era el tatuaje del cuello, parecían una especie de runas que brillaban suavemente mientras Richard la veía. Quizás así era como todos veían a alguien diferente. Mirando a Jason y recordando la descripción de Timmy eran muy parecidos, ambos tenían perforaciones, cabello con mechones tintados, ojos entre verde y azul. y si las "runas" hacían que vieras en la chica a alguien que querías proteger? Claro!!! Así los engañaba, pero como lograba que se fueran con ella? Y donde carajos estaban? Y a todo esto, donde estaba su hermano?

 

Dean abrió el auto tomó su celular y se dispuso a ir al super cuando una jovencita salió de la nada, se notaba que había estado llorando por lo rojos que se veían sus ojos, la ropa le quedaba algo grande, y su cabello castaño estaba disparejo a la altura de los hombros como si quisiera pasar por un chico

\- Hola cariño, estás bien?  
\- Ahh!! Yo ... no, alguien me está siguiendo  
\- Alguien?? hombre o mujer  
\- No lo se, solo se que me siguen  
\- Ok nena, ven conmigo te llevaré a tú casa, vale'  
\- Claro, muchas gracias

Dean tomó la mano de la chica y un brillo lo cubrió todo cuando el brillo desapareció también Dean desapareció

 

Sam salió a buscar a Dean ya que no le contestaba el celular, llegó al auto y vio las llaves pegadas de la puerta además del celular en el piso. Algo o alguien se había llevado a su hermano y no tenía como encontrarlo, todo a su alrededor estaba solo y oscuro, miró hacia arriba buscando cámaras que lo pudieran ayudar cuando bingo! La cámara del estacionamiento del super se dirigía hacía allí. Corriendo volvió sobre sus pasos y le pidió a Jason ver la cámara en cuestión. Cuando vió a la chica y se fijó en las runas de su cuello vió que también tenía unas en su brazo, el mismo brazo que ahora era sostenido por su hermano, un brillo salió del brazo de la chica y de pronto ya no había nada.

\- Demonios   
\- Esa chica brillo y luego desapareció junto a su compañero!!!  
\- Esa chica tiene a Richard y a los otros chicos también, creo que está buscando su propio hermano mayor perfecto  
\- Pero por que se llevó entonces a su compañero?  
\- Porque el no es mi compañero, Jason el es mi hermano mayor, me llamo Sam Winchester y él es Dean, investigamos casos extraños como el de aquí, casos que involucran monstruos y criaturas que nadie racional entendería  
\- Entonces que es esta chica??  
\- Eso es lo que pretendo averiguar, necesito investigar los tatuajes, creo que son la clave  
\- Vale, en mi casa tengo un libro con imágenes parecidas puede ayudarte  
\- Gracias Jason, vamos

Sam pasó toda la noche mirando el libro que Jason le dió, tenía razón eran runas, ahora el problema era saber que significaban y porque una chica tan joven las usaba. Descubrió que las runas de su cuello eras una combinación entre Perth y Dagaz lo que explicaba la transformación a los ojos de la gente y la de su brazo era una extraña combinación de varias otras que le permitirían moverse de un punto a otro. Esto no le servia para saber a donde fueron o quien era esta chica.

Estaba frustrado, molesto, cansado y asustado. Si no encontraba alguna pista pronto la chica y Dean desaparecería, sin contar con los otros jovencitos. Ahora que lo pensaba por que seguía llevandose chicos?, que no era suficiente con un hermano mayor?, que tendrían de malo los otros? Y porque cambió de chicos de menos de 20 a Dean que pasaba los 25? Además como sabía que era un hermano mayor? Los habría vigilado? Sam se levantó con cuidado, se asomó a la ventana y cual sería su sorpresa al ver a la misma chica de la grabación del estacionamiento parada allí mirando fijamente hacia él. Maldita loca que tenía pensado hacer, que quería ahora. La chica de pronto le sonrió de forma siniestra, levantó su brazo hacia él y le señaló. Sam no sabía que hacer, debía salir y enfrentarla o quedarse allí? No, no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada, tenía que ir por su hermano, tomando su arma de encima de la mesa salió a enfrentar a la pequeña maldición que se había llevado a su amado hermano.


	9. Buscando se encuentra

Sam salió al estacionamiento con el arma en la mano, solo por prevención, barrió con la mirada el lugar para cerciorarse que no hubieran miradas indiscretas y se acercó con cuidado a la extraña joven. No parecía peligrosa a primera vista, quizás por eso había podido acercarse a su hermano tan fácilmente, la ropa que llevaba no parecía de ella le quedaba enorme, su mirada era demasiado inocente en contraste con esa sonrisa de medio lado, a que se estaba por enfrentar? Ni el mismo lo sabía. 

-Quien eres? O debería preguntar que eres?   
-Muy gracioso cariño, no soy un monstruo, si eso te hace feliz, pero no soy tan inocente como me veo   
-Eso veo, que quieres de mí?   
-Oh! Vamos a hacer de cuenta que no sabes a quien me llevé? Bien si así lo quieres, mejor me voy entonces   
-Espera!!! Dime donde están los chicos …   
-Y tú hermano? No quieres saber de él? Que decepcionante Sammy-boy   
-No me llames así, solo mi hermano puede hacerlo   
-Ups! Lo siento, entonces quieres saber donde está ahora?   
-Que vas a pedir a cambio de esa información?   
-Por que piensas que quiero algo a cambio?   
-Por que los seres como tú nunca dan nada sin pedir algo a cambio   
-Hmmm, sabes, tienes razón, quiero algo a cambio. Pero eso no depende de ti, depende de él   
-De él? De mi hermano?   
-Si, yo te diré donde está, pero él tendrá que pagar el precio para que lo puedas ver   
-Solo verlo? Te vas a quedar con mi hermano igual que con los otros?   
-No Sam, pero creo que solo tu hermano podrá pagar el precio para que todos puedan volver   
-Porque dices eso? Que le hiciste a mi hermano perra!?!   
-Nada Sam, pero tu hermano entiende el valor de tener una familia y lo que duele perderla. Si tú lo quieres de la misma forma que él a ti encontraras como llegar hasta nosotros sino, bueno, digamos que al fin tendré lo que llevo años buscando y lo tendré para siempre 

Después de estas palabras una luz cegadora cubrió el estacionamiento y cuando pudo volver a ver la chica había desaparecido y con ella cualquier pista del paradero de su hermano, ahora Sam solo podía pensar en las inútiles palabras de la misteriosa chica e intentar encontrar a su hermano a como de lugar. 

Sam revisó una y otra vez las grabaciones de las desapariciones de los chicos, la policía había estado renuente pero al fin se las dio, no había nada que pudiera decirle a donde se los habían llevado, no había huellas, polvo, rastros de nada, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. No podía perder a Dean, no ahora que empezaba a entender lo mucho que lo amaba, porque se dio cuenta algo tarde de lo mucho que amaba a su hermano, que no podía seguir viviendo sin él, sin verlo todos los días, sin despertar a su lado, sin tocar su piel y besar sus labios, sin esa sonrisa arrogante …... ya no podía más, no podía con esto solo, tendría que llamar a la única persona que sabía lo ayudaría, llamaría a su padre 

-Quien rayos llama tan temprano?   
-Bobby??   
-Sam? Chico, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti? Como está todo en Stanford?   
-Ah, bueno en realidad ya no estoy allí Bobby, estoy con Dean, cazando y buscando a papá   
-Lo siento mucho chico, se lo mucho que querías estudiar, pero dime, si me llamas es por ayuda, en que se metieron tu hermano y tú esta vez?   
-Ese es el problema Bobby, no tengo idea que es, se que es humana pero tiene habilidades que no conozco y …..   
-Y? Vamos chico estas poniéndome nervioso, donde está Dean?   
-Eso es lo peor esta ….. "cosa" se llevó a Dean!! 

Bobby suspiro profundamente, cuando los jodidos Winchester dejarían de darle problemas? Cuando no eran las cazas impulsivas del padre eran las tonterías de los hijos. Demonios, que Dean ya no era un niño debería saber como cuidarse de que esas cosas no se lo llevaran, aunque…... como habían terminado las cosas entre él y su padre hace pocos meses dudaba de la tranquilidad del joven. 

-Dime donde estas chico voy para allá 

Sam le explico todo el caso por teléfono mientras Bobby alistaba algunos de sus tratados en magia celta que podrían ayudarles, estaba seguro que lo buscaba era alguna especie de druida, aunque nunca había visto a una tan joven como la que el chico le describía, quizás sus habilidades eran herencia de familia y en ese caso sería mas fácil buscar descendientes de gente llegada desde Gales o las islas británicas.   
Después de casi 18 horas de camino sin descanso llegó al viejo motel y se encontró un Sam demacrado, con ojeras enormes, pálido y que de seguro no habría comido en días. 

-Sabes chico por un momento pensé que eras un maldito fantasma, anda date una ducha y vamos por algo de comer mientras desempaco   
-No es momento de eso Bobby, no se cuanto tiempo tengo antes de que esa "cosa" se lleve para siempre a Dean   
-Bueno si estas muerto tampoco lo vas a encontrar, así que si no quieres que te trate como al mocoso que estoy viendo mejor me obedeces te das una ducha, comes la porquería que vendan en este pueblo de mala muerte y luego duermes mientras yo investigo a tu chica misteriosa, entendido! 

Nunca era bueno poner de malas a Bobby, así que a regañadientes Sam se bañó, se arregló un poco, fue al restaurante mas cercano y pidió una enorme hamburguesa como las que se comía su hermano, con patatas fritas y cerveza y le llevó una orden igual a Bobby para contentarlo un poco. A veces olvidaba lo mucho que ese hombre los quería, eran como sus hijos, aunque no lo dijera, y les gruñera cada vez que lo llamaban o llegaban a su casa, era la parte que a su propio padre a veces le faltaba. Con eso en mente se durmió, si había alguien que podía encontrar una solución a esto ese era Bobby. 

 

En otra parte del pueblo, en lo más profundo del bosque, en una escondida cueva, cuatro jovencitos veían con temor a una chica de no mas de 15 años, quien estaba sentada en el regazo de un hombre joven. El hombre había llegado hace dos días y al igual que ellos al principio, parecía un zombie, su mirada siempre se dirigía a la nada y se veía vacía. Ellos sabían, de alguna forma, que este si cumplía los "requisitos" de la extraña chica. Cuidaba y mimaba de forma devota a la jovencita, quien se veía tan complacida con ello, solo esperaban que al encontrar lo que buscaba los dejara ir, vivos al menos. Los últimos días antes de la llegada del hombre, la chica estaba molesta, gritaba, lloraba, los insultaba, los hería con sus palabras, les hacía ver cosas horribles que les haría a sus familias, estaban tan agotados mentalmente que la llegada del extraño fue una bendición, quizás para él no pero ….. 

 

Angharad siempre vio con tristeza y algo de envidia a los otros niños que iban a la escuela con ella, muchos tenían hermanos mayores que los llevaban de la mano hasta su salón, a veces se sentaban con ellos en la hora del receso e incluso jugaban con ellos sin importar lo que dirían sus amigos. Pero ella no podía acercarse a sus hermanos, ellos eran bastante mayores, le llevaban casi ocho años de mas y siempre estaban con gente de su misma edad. Además la forma en la que la miraban. Ella no lo sabía entonces, no podía saber que le dulce mujer que la arrullaba en las noches, que le contaba cuentos de seres mágicos, de caballeros de brillantes armaduras, de fieros dragones y extrañas marcas en la piel no era la madre de ellos, que ella había llegado poco después de la muerte de la primera esposa de su padre y que el se había enamorado perdidamente de la joven mujer. No era su culpa, era una pequeña niña, quien poco tiempo después también la perdería a ella, y quedaría a merced de aquellos hermanos crueles que nunca supieron darle el cariño que añoraba. 

Pero ahora y con algo de lectura de los viejos diarios de su madre y abuela, tendría ese cariño, sin importar que tuviera que forzarlo, un poco, nada mas. Ella vio ese amor en los ojos de esos chicos, ese cariño fraterno que tanto buscaba, entonces porque ellos no la veían igual!! Cual era la diferencia? Ella se veía necesitada, sola, desamparada, falta de cariño, porque no lograba que esos ojos que antes brillaban de amor la vieran a ella de igual modo? Quizás estaba buscando mal, quizás debía buscar en otro lugar, en otro tipo de persona, quizás ............. y lo encontró.   
Un amor tan grande que podía verlo sin usar runas, la forma en la que miraba al otro, la forma en que lo tocaba, tan gentil, tan suave, como si fuera de cristal, la forma de hablarle, ese tono dulce debajo de palabras toscas y comunes, podía verlo!! Al fin lo había encontrado, había estado buscando en el lugar equivocado, por supuesto que un niño no podía albergar tan poderosos sentimientos. Pero ese joven de hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes, de labios gruesos y voz aterciopelada, de fuerte espalda y valeroso semblante, era el hermano perfecto. Y no iba a perderlo, lo tendría para ella, aunque fuera por corto tiempo, si el amor que profesaba, por el joven alto, era correspondido y devuelto en igual medida, sino, bueno, tendría toda la eternidad un amor único, que podía traspasar el tiempo y el espacio, porque ella había visto gracias a sus runas, todo lo que ese valeroso hombre haría por el otro, ella había visto el verdadero valor de el noble caballero que llevaba una armadura alrededor de su propio corazón.


	10. El amor tambien duele

Cuando despertó ya era de mañana otra vez, Bobby se acababa de levantar también y se veía cansado, seguramente se acostó muy tarde revisando los libros que había traído. Ahora que lo pensaba, Bobby se había puesto a investigar apenas llegó tendría que estar agotado después de semejante viaje!! Con una sonrisa tonta se cambió de ropa y fue a traerle algo de café al viejo cazador. Al volver vio en la mesa varios libros abiertos sobre culturas celtas y druidas, además de la pagina que estaba abierta en la laptop, inmigrantes de Gran Bretaña con ciudadanía Estadounidense, se sentó frente al aparato y buscó jóvenes que coincidieran con la descripción pero no encontró nada. 

Bobby lo miró con una sonrisa condescendiente, muchacho idiota, se dijo mentalmente. 

\- Quita de ahí chico, no sabes lo que buscas   
\- Como que no se, en los expedientes no hay nada de una joven recién llegada como la que vi   
\- Claro que no, idiota, pero si hay una mujer que llegó de Gales hace 16 años y se casó con un viudo con quien tuvo a una hija, la mujer murió seis años después dejando la niña bajo el cuidado de su esposo y sus hermanos, todos ellos murieron de forma inexplicable en los últimos tres años y la chica desapareció del radar misteriosamente, aunque mucha gente dice haberla visto por los alrededores usando ropa de varón unas tallas mas grandes.   
\- No me digas que también sabes su nombre?   
\- La chica se llama Angharad significa en galés "mas amor"   
\- Lindo nombre ….. supongo   
\- Si, al parecer, según servicios infantiles, al morir la madre, los hermanos decidieron que no la querían con ellos y el maltrato empezó, el padre se hizo el loco o no se dio cuenta y las visitas al hospital empezaron a llamar la atención, un día encontraron a uno de los hermanos ahorcado en su habitación, luego de unos meses el segundo hermano estaba ahogado en la bañera, pasaron otros meses mas y el ultimo hermano se pegó un tiro en el pecho con la escopeta. El ultimo en caer fue el padre quien fue hallado en su cama muerto por un aparente infarto, lo extraño del asunto el tipo jamás tuvo problemas cardiacos o de ningún tipo en realidad.   
\- Irónico, no?   
\- Que?   
\- Su nombre, significa "mas amor" y fue lo menos que encontró en su familia   
\- Quizás por eso se lleva a estos chicos   
\- Por eso se llevó a Dean!! Busca al hermano perfecto, el hermano que daría todo por ella   
\- Un hermano que dejo su niñez por cuidar de su pequeño hermanito   
\- Como podría saber eso?   
\- Las runas de sus brazos chico, esas runas dan poderes que no imaginas, sumados a que su madre es descendiente de una antigua familia de druidas la hace muy poderosa   
\- A que punto podría llegar Bobby?   
\- Como a que punto?   
\- Podría hacer que Dean la viera como a su única familia y no me reconociera a mí?   
\- Eso sería muy fácil para ella, con la lectura adecuada   
\- A eso se refería con el pago entonces?   
\- Esperemos que no chico 

 

En la cueva del bosque, Angharad dormitaba en brazos de Dean, quien le cantaba en voz baja "Hey Jude". Quien podría imaginar que ese hombre tan serio, tan rudo, podría tener un corazón y un alma tan noble, tan dulce, tan pura. Ya no estaba segura de querer dejarlo ir. Su hermano no lo valoraba como debía, este hombre merecía ser amado, adorado cada segundo que viviera!! Pero ella había visto la tristeza que rodeaba su alma, la perdida, el rechazo, como alguien podía rechazarlo, dejarlo solo!! Lo miró fijamente por unos instantes y después de deshacer el encantamiento, le hizo la pregunta que cambiaría todo. 

\- Te doy a elegir, Dean Winchester, una vida como cazador de entes sobrenaturales junto a una familia que no te toma en cuenta y que te abandona, o una vida normal lejos de cosas extrañas con una hermana que va a adorarte todo la eternidad y que cuidará de ti con su vida? 

Dean miró a los ojos sinceros de la chica y después de dudarlo un poco y con mucho dolor respondió …

 

Bobby y Sam habían dado con el paradero de la chica después de preguntar por todo el pueblo, ahora se alistaban para adentrarse en el bosque y seguir el rastro. La chica había sido muy descuidada, podían ver muy bien las diferentes pisadas que iban y venían y siguiéndolas llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, desde donde se podían oír voces. 

\- …. una vida como cazador de entes sobrenaturales junto a una familia que no te toma en cuenta y que te abandona, o una vida normal lejos de cosas extrañas con una hermana que va a adorarte todo la eternidad y que cuidará de ti con su vida? 

Sam no podía creer que esa horrible criatura estuviera diciendo eso, como podía poner a su hermano a elegir de esa manera? Solo le nombraba las cosas malas de su vida, no las buenas, ella no los conocía, ella no sabía lo mucho que él amaba a su hermano, las cosas que daría por él. Estaba molesto, mas que eso, estaba furioso. A punto de saltarle encima a la chica la voz de su hermano lo detuvo de improvisto. 

\- Podrías hacer que olvide a mi padre, a mi madre, a ….... a mi hermano? Podrías hacer que en esta nueva vida, tu cariño por mí sea todo lo que necesito para seguir viviendo? Podrías hacer que tu cariño sea el impulso para levantarme cada día? 

Angharad lucia confundida, sus ojos reflejaban tanto dolor, tanta tristeza, pero también había algo de alegría, de esperanza. Como alguien puede darte ambas cosas y ser algo bueno? Esa noble alma se estaba desgarrando poco a poco por amor a su familia, pero era eso mismo lo que la hacia tan brillante, tan especial. Ella no podía entenderlo, el amor era felicidad, no? Si te hace daño es malo, verdad? El amor no puede hacerte daño, cierto? 

\- Cariño, escucha, las familias no siempre están sonrientes como en las fotos, tienen momentos malos, momentos terribles y momentos horrendos. Se dicen palabras de aliento y se gritan palabras de odio. Pero eso no significa que no se quieran, en ocasiones el amor también duele Angharad, estoy seguro que cuando tu madre murió tu padre sufrió demasiado por su perdida, por que la amaba, incluso tú sufriste cuando se fue por la misma razón. La amabas tanto que te dolía perderla. 

Angharad miró esos dulces ojos verdes y al fin entendió la mirada que su padre le dio en su lecho de muerte. Su padre la había amado tanto como a sus hermanastros por eso no podía creer que ellos le hicieran daño, todos eran sus amados hijos a sus ojos. 

\- Lo lamento tanto Dean, yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie, solo quería que me amaran, que me dieran el mismo amor que yo sentía, por favor, solo por una vez, quería que alguien me dijera lo importante que soy, que al menos le importara a alguien   
\- Angharad mírame, nena puedes ser importante para alguien pero, debes dejar tu pasado atrás, debes permitir que la gente se acerque a ti por quien eres, no por lo que puedas lograr con tus habilidades. Lo entiendes, verdad cariño?   
\- No vas a matarme como a una de esas criaturas en tu mente?   
\- No nena, no eres una criatura que destripar, por mucho daño que hallas causado, dejaste ir a los chicos y aunque no es el mejor lugar del mundo para vivir, estaban a salvo 

Dean abrazo a Angharad, le permitió llorar sobre su hombro y desahogar todo el dolor que traía encima. Sabía que tarde o temprano las muertes de su familia pesarían en su conciencia pero por ahora la dejaría estar. Esa pequeña le recordaba a su Sammy, pequeño e indefenso ante pesadillas de monstruos en el armario, si podía curar en algo ese pequeño corazón lo intentaría. 

Sam no podía creer que su hermano fuera tan amable con la loca que lo secuestro, no importaba lo que le hubiera pasado, no se hacían así las cosas, quería una familia, bien, quien no, pero no podía ir por las familias de los demás. No podía arrebatarles la libertad a personas inocentes pero sobre todo no podía ir yendo por ahí llevándose y condicionando a hermanos por que sí. Levanto el arma dispuesto a acabar con ella cuando vio a los ojos a su hermano, Dean estaba tranquilo, como si la chica que tenía entre sus brazos fuera la victima del bicho de turno. Lo cual no era. Pero la reprimenda que le dio con una sola mirada lo confundió, ella era la mala no él!! 

\- Todo estará bien Angharad, tengo que hablar con mi hermano y mi padre y luego te llevare a un lugar seguro, vale? 

Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a la joven, quien aún sollozando asintió y se quedó parada dándoles la espalda. Dean se dirigió hacia su hermano y Bobby con calma y siempre cuidando que no tuviera a tiro a la chica tras él. 

\- Sammy, Bobby, todo está bien ahora, porque no salimos un momento y hablamos?   
\- No Dean, esa chica tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho   
\- Samuel, fuera, ahora! 

Esa voz lo hizo brincar de miedo, Dean nunca lo llamaba Samuel, era Sammy o por mucho Sam pero nunca Samuel, ni siquiera cuando se enojaba con él. Los tres hombres salieron de la cueva y Dean los encaró 

\- Sam, esa chica es inocente, pasó por cosas horribles a muy corta edad, a manos de unos resentidos hijos de puta que debían cuidarla por ser sus hermanos, no pienso permitir que nada mas le pase, entendido? 

La mirada que les dio, los dejo entender que quien hablaba era el hermano mayor innato en el Winchester, ese que prefería no comer con tal de que el menor si lo hiciera. Bobby asintió tranquilo, conocía a su muchacho, sabia que de alguna forma había conectado con esa niña, pero el problema eran los celos absurdos del menor, 

\- Como puedes perdonarla tan fácil!! Que pasa con sus hermanos y su padre??   
\- Sam, no fue su culpa, estaba empezando a usar sus habilidades y no sabia el daño que estaba causando, siempre creyó que ellos se sentían culpables o algo y su padre es otro asunto   
\- Otro asunto? Eso si lo hizo a conciencia?   
\- No. El si estaba enfermo pero nunca les dijo a ninguno de sus hijos para no preocuparlos, ella intentó curarlo pero era muy tarde   
\- Entonces es una pobre victima y debemos dejarla ir, no?   
\- Si Sam, ella aunque no lo creas es una victima, victima de la idiotez de sus hermanastros que no pudieron entender por que su padre se había casado de nuevo y porque debían querer a esa extraña y a su hija. Sam entiéndelo, es una niña, sola, asustada.   
\- Y que hay de ti? No te hizo nada?   
\- No, en realidad solo me mostró lo que quería ver, una vida idílica de pie de manzana, con mis padres, mi hermanito y mi tío Robert. 

Dean le sonrió al anciano cazador quien le devolvió la sonrisa en entendimiento. 

\- Y te gustaba esa vida que te enseño?   
\- No puedo mentirte hermano, las cosas hubieran sido geniales, pero en el fondo yo sabía que no era así, que debía volver con el pelmazo sasquatch de mi hermanito, mi desaparecido padre y mi borracho y gruñón tío   
\- Borracho tu padre mocoso idiota   
\- Como tú digas Bobby 

Mientras los tres discutían en la cueva Angharad pensaba en todo lo que había visto y sentido por medio el joven cazador. Los sentimientos y las relaciones familiares eran demasiado para ella en ese momento, lo mejor era irse de allí y dejar que esos dos arreglaran sus cosas solos. Una fuerte luz brillo en la cueva y cuando los cazadores entraron la joven druida había desaparecido.


	11. Y ahora que .....

Los tres cazadores dejaron la cueva , Sam había hablado con Jason para que supiera que Richard estaba bien al igual que todos los jóvenes, ninguno recordaba nada de Angharad así que cuando la policía los vio aparecer en la estación pensaron que todos estaban simplemente cansados de ser buenos chicos y se habían ido de fiesta. Ja! Ilusos. 

Al llegar al motel Bobby decidió tomar una habitación para él y salir al día siguiente de regreso a su casa. Los chicos se fueron a su propia habitación, intentarían descansar y no pensar en todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas 24 horas. Bueno eso creía Dean que harían, Sam nunca hacia lo que debían hacer en esos casos, no, Sam quería hablar, dejar todo en claro y entre más pronto mejor. 

-Dean ….   
-Hmmmm   
-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente ….   
-En serio Sam? Ahora? No crees que por hoy ya fue demasiado?   
-Dean, sé que has pasado por mucho pero por esa misma razón sé que en este momento podemos hablar sinceramente   
-Oh demonios Sammy, que quieres de mí!! Que quieres que te diga!!   
-Solo quiero saber si lo que sientes por mí es lo mismo que yo siento por ti!! Que todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no ha sido porque te sientes solo o dejado de lado o despechado porque papá te dejo!! 

Dean quedó pasmado, en serio Sam pensaba así de él, que acaso era ahora la puta de la familia?? No podía quedarse ahí, no podía ver a su hermano a los ojos sabiendo que tenía esa impresión de él. No quería esa mirada de lastima sobre si mismo menos de parte de la única persona que podría querer realmente. Tomo su chaqueta y se levantó de la cama para salir de allí cuando la mano de Sam se cerró sobre su antebrazo. 

-Adónde vas?   
-Suéltame   
-Dime a dónde vas?   
-Escúchame bien Samuel, creo que tengo suficiente edad para salir a donde me dé la gana, cuando me dé la gana, con quien me dé la gana y hacer lo que me dé la gana, no le dí explicaciones a papá en su momento, no te las daré a ti que SOLO eres mi hermano menor, entendido?? 

Sam estaba molesto, ahora era Samuel no Sammy? Ahora hacia lo que le daba la gana? No le debía explicaciones? Y lo peor, SOLO era su hermano? Oh, esto no se quedaba así, iban a terminar esa conversación y sabría lo que sentía Dean por él esa misma noche. 

-No Dean, no entiendo, no me da la gana entender que quieras dejar la conversación a la mitad, porque necesito saber ahora mismo en donde estamos, necesito saber que la próxima semana no veras a alguien en un bar y te iras con ella o con él , necesito saber que si papá llegara a aparecer no me dejaras tirado por él, necesito … 

Un golpe silencio el resto de palabras que pujaban por salir de la boca del menor, sus ojos miraban desenfocados a su hermano mayor, Dean jamás lo había regañado, Dean jamás lo había golpeado, Dean jamás lo había mirado de esa forma 

-Púdrete Samuel, puede que en la secundaria fuera un maldito adolescente calenturiento, puede que me haya permitido llegar a un nivel bizarro con nuestro padre por motivos absurdos, puede que haya dejado que mis emociones me nublaran cuando él se fue pero no soy una jodida puta para saltar de tu cama a la de un desconocido solo porque me pareció caliente!!!   
-Que?? No, Dean, espera, no quise decir eso.... no te vayas   
-No!! Lo último que esperaba de ti era esto, dijiste que me querías como algo más que un hermano, pero creo que ni tu sabes cómo me quieres en realidad. No me esperes despierto, quizás encuentre a alguien en el bar, o aún mejor, quizás Bobby quiera mi compañía está noche. 

Dean salió dando un portazo que hizo temblar los vidrios de la habitación dejando a un Sam lloroso y perdido. Como habían acabado así? El solo quería que su hermano le dijera que lo quería igual, que lo que sentían no era algo malo, que él también ….... él también lo amaba. 

 

Estaba molesto, estaba furioso, estaba …... confundido, dolido, demonios!!! Hace una semana todo estaba bien, bueno todo lo bien que podía estar cuando se metían mano entre hermanos, pero ahora ….. ahora lo único que quería era beber y olvidar que su estúpido hermano menor acababa de insinuar que lo que pasaba entre ellos era solo porque se sentía despechado o peor, caliente. Cuando llegó al bar se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza, la tomó como si fuera agua, pidió una segunda, una tercera, una cuarta, para cuando llegó a la décima dejo de contar, de todas formas la idea era olvidarse de todo.

Del otro lado del bar alguien miraba divertido al joven rubio vaciar botella tras botella, esta noche se divertiría como nunca, ya podía imaginarse enterrado en ese bonito cuerpo, esa linda boquita estaba hecha perfectamente para chupársela toda la noche, quisiera o no, dejaría unas hermosas marcas en esas arqueadas piernas y en esos increíbles brazos. No había visto a nadie llegar con el chico, oh si!!, iba a pasarlo muy bien. Dándole un último trago a su cerveza se dirigió hacia el joven, caminó lentamente arreglándose sin ningún pudor la entrepierna que esta mas que despierta de solo imaginar lo que vendría y cuando levantó su mano sobre el brazo del chico otra mano se cerró sobre su brazo con demasiada fuerza, se giró molesto preparándose para golpear al idiota que se entrometía en su conquista cuando un arma se posó en su frente. 

-Yo que tú, amigo, me buscaba otra presa para lo que sea que tu retorcida cabeza estuviera planeando o voy a pintar la barra con tus asquerosos sesos, porque nadie le pone un dedo encima a mi hijo si no lo quiere. 

La voz de Bobby era un susurro tenebroso, la mirada del cazador asustaría a cualquier criatura de este o de otro mundo, y el tipo frente a él estaba a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones. De donde diablos había aparecido ese tipo?? Como fue que no lo vio?? Levantó las manos y se alejó con cuidado, no pensaba morir esa noche, menos a manos de un viejo loco con complejo paternal, el chico se veía delicioso pero no lo suficiente para arriesgarse. 

Bobby guardo el arma en sus pantalones y pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio lo levantó de la silla llevándoselo hacia el motel. 

-Vamos chico, hora de descansar   
-Oh, Bobby!! No quiero, mejor espera un ratito, el mundo está girando muy rápido y me puedo caer 

Se carcajeo de su propio chiste recostándose más en el viejo cazador 

-Estoy seguro que te caerás chico, pero del suelo no pasas, no te preocupes   
-Auch!! Eso fue cruel Bobby, me dejarías caer?? en serio?? a mí?? al Winchester más sexy?? a tu no/hijo favorito??   
-Claro que no muchacho, jamás te dejaría caer, tienes razón, eres mi no/hijo favorito y no dejaría que nada le pasara a tu carita de princesa   
-Ja!! Lo sabía, me quieres más a mí que a Sammy o a papá   
-Oh chico, quiero más a mi perro que a tu viejo, aunque podría rivalizar con Sammy por su puesto 

Ya iban a mitad de camino hacia el motel, para ese momento cuando Bobby supo que tendría que hacer la pregunta 

-Dean?   
-Siiiiiiiiii no/papi?? 

Una risa tonta salió de los labios del rubio al decir eso, vaya que se podía poner idiota después de unas pocas cervezas 

-Idiota, mañana voy a reírme mucho de esta conversación sabes?   
-Porque mañana, no/papi??   
-Porque hoy vamos a tener una conversación seria, así tenga que bajarte la borrachera a punta de agua bendita y sal 

Dean entrecerró los ojos hacia el cazador y algo del sopor del alcohol se diluyó un poco, sus ojos verdes mostraron una gama de dolor nueva en ellos, el anciano conocía muy bien a esos chicos, algo terrible había pasado en los 10 minutos que le tomó buscar una habitación y volver a la de los chicos viendo a el mayor salir sin ver hacia la nada. 

-Escucha hijo, sé muy bien que existen asuntos en los que por el bien de mi propia paz mental no debería meterme, pero cuando se trata de ti y tu hermano prefiero tener un trauma más que dejarlo hundirse en el fango, dicho esto, que pasó entre tú y tu sabelotodo hermanito? 

Lo odiaba, odiaba que Bobby lo conociera tan bien, odiaba que se metiera en su cabeza cuando ni él mismo sabía que pasaba allí dentro, odiaba sentirse un niño frente al viejo cazador, pero lo que más odiaba era que ese hombre era el único con el que podía ser sincero sin sentirse un idiota, bueno no uno completo. 

-Bobby, creo firmemente que voy a irme al infierno y que estoy enamorado de Sam 

Oh si, necesitaría un jodido siquiatra o un exorcista después de esta conversación.


	12. Pensando con cabeza caliente

Bendito sea el alcohol!!! Pensaba Dean, si no de otra forma no habría podido contarle todo lo que pasó a Bobby.   
Maldito alcohol desinhibidor de lenguas y mentes!! Pensaba Bobby, porque tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él?   
Que podía decirle ahora a ese muchacho para tranquilizarlo y que dejara de verlo como si tuviera las respuestas del universo?? Demonios, que ahora entendía porque Jhon se los dejaba cada dos por tres en su casa, como criar a dos chicos que se veían el uno al otro como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor? Como explicarles que esos sentimientos estaban penados ante los ojos de los hombres y quizás los del Dios que los había creado? Como romperles el corazón y no quedar como el villano de la película? Aunque … porque no podían sentirse así? Digo, no que debían amarse los unos a los otros? 

-Dean, hijo, soy el menos recomendado para dar consejos sobre amor 

Los verdes ojos se entristecieron de nuevo 

-Lo único que sé, con total certeza, es que si encuentras a alguien a quien amar no debe importarte si es hombre o mujer, o en tu caso si es tu hermano, chico vemos lo peor de lo peor cada día, vemos gente perder a quien más quieren de formas horribles, porque no tener algo bueno para nosotros de vez en cuando?   
-Pero que hay del …... tu sabes, incesto igual pecado igual mi alma al fuego eterno? 

Un suspiro desganado salió del anciano cazador 

-Bueno, no sé si existe el cielo y el infierno, no sé si existe un Dios que dirige este bote a algún lado, solo sé que cazamos cosas que no deberían existir más que en pesadillas y que si tuviera una segunda oportunidad le daría tantos hijos a mi esposa como para conformar un equipo de béisbol con tal de tenerla junto a mí 

Bobby nunca hablaba de su esposa o de su vida antes de volverse un cazador, por eso Dean sabía que lo que acababa de decirle era lo más cierto y real que jamás conseguirían sacar del corazón del viejo chatarrero 

-Gracias Bobby 

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en la cara del viejo y luego con un gruñido lo saco de su habitación aludiendo a que era tarde, o temprano según quien lo viera, y necesitaba dormir si quería estar en su casa para la noche siguiente. 

 

Dean no quería volver aún a su habitación, necesitaba pensar muy bien cómo enfrentar a Sam, que decirle para que creyera que sus sentimientos eran reales y no inventos de su triste corazón despechado. Se dirigió a la cafetería, desayuno un enorme platos de hotcakes con tocino y café, pidió un plato de huevos benedictinos y un latte doble para llevar y entonces si se dirigió al motel.   
Frente a la puerta tomó aire, se mentalizó para el encuentro y abrió, pero nada lo preparó para lo que encontró dentro. 

 

La habitación estaba vacía, lo único que quedaba era su propia maleta sobre una de las camas, no había rastro de Sam o la antigua investigación, las armas que tenían sobre la mesa ya no estaban. Sus alarmas se encendieron, Sam lo había dejado? Lo habían abandonado de nuevo sin explicación? Porque su propia familia lo abandonaba cuando más los necesitaban? 

Dejó caer la bolsa con el desayuno de Sam al piso y buscó el celular entre sus cosas sobre la cama, un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres y luego la estúpida voz monocorde "el número marcado en el momento no se encuentra disponible, deje su mensaje después del tono", no, no, no, no de nuevo, no podía hacer esto solo, no sin Sam por lo menos. 

 

Sam ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos autos habían pasado por allí sin detenerse o hacerle caso siquiera, llevaba más de cuatro horas intentando que alguien lo sacara de ese maldito pueblo del demonio y nada, no entendía como hacia su hermano antes de manejar el impala para aparecer montado en cualquier auto conducido por una pintoresca variedad de personas, desde lindas jovencitas universitarias pasando por dulces abuelitas e incluso gruñones camioneros. No, no quería pensar en lo que su hermano ofrecía a cambio de un aventón, su hermano no lo haría ….. o sí? No, claro que no, por eso anoche se había enfadado, porque él no tan sutilmente como pensaba lo había llamado puta, porque se había dejado calentar la cabeza y no había pensado antes de dejar salir idioteces de su bocota. 

Pero ahora ya no habrían más problemas, el dejaría en paz a Dean y quizás su padre volvería y cazarían juntos y él podría volver a Stanford y continuar por donde dejo todo antes de …. antes de perder la poca normalidad que tenía, antes de que su hermano volviera para quitarle lo que por tanto tiempo lucho, una vida normal. Porque estaba culpando a su hermano por la muerte de Jess? En serio pensaba así? Demonios no podía hacer eso, no podía cargarle eso a su hermano también, él sabía todas las cosas que cargaban encima Dean como para tirarle encima algo más, sobre todo cuando no tenía nada que ver en esto 

Dean había salido corriendo del motel intentando pensar a donde podría haber ido el enano, no se había llevado el impala y no tenía auto propio, la camioneta de Bobby seguía aparcada también, y los autobuses aún no salían de la estación, a menos que alguien le haya dado un aventón ….. demonios podría estar más lejos de lo que pensaba. Se subió al impala y se dirigió a la salida del pueblo más próxima, si se apresuraba podría alcanzarlo antes de que tomara la autopista. 

Sam vió el polvo que levanta un auto por el camino y decidió que o se detenía o se detenía, tenía que salir ya mismo de allí antes de que Dean lo encontrara no podía ver a su hermano a los ojos de nuevo, el frío y las horas pasadas le hicieron ver el enorme error en sus palabras, como podía decirle tantas tonterías a su amado hermano, el único que sin importar que estaba allí con él, el que lo aguantó en sus peores momentos de adolescente, el que lo dejó seguir sus sueños sin importarle que le rompiera el corazón, el que lo cuido cuando perdió a la mujer que amaba, era un completo imbécil y no podía verlo ahora, estaba seguro que no lo merecía. 

Con el acelerador a fondo llegó hasta la primera salida del pueblo y a lo lejos vió una enorme sombra, sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía, siguió andando y cuando llegó frente a él freno en seco asustándole. 

-Donde crees que vas?   
-Dean??   
-No, idiota, el hada de los dientes   
-Que estás haciendo aquí?   
-Que crees que estoy haciendo? Buscándote perra   
-Buscándome? Porque?   
-Como porque? Sam, tú lo dijiste, tenemos una conversación pendiente, anoche dijimos cosas que no debíamos y yo tengo aún mucho que decir, si tú aún quieres escucharme   
-Lo que dije anoche sobre ti, no es lo que creo, estaba molesto, pienso que te estoy obligando a algo que no quieres, no quiero ser como papá, estoy seguro que él té obligó a estar con él y yo no quiero lo mismo. Te amo Dean, pero si tu no me ves de la misma forma, no creo que debamos seguir juntos   
-Sammy no voy a tener una charla de chicas en medio de la carretera, sube al auto y hablaremos en el motel. Lo prometo 

Sam vacilo un poco, Dean le haría la pelota y no le diría nada sobre ellos o en verdad hablarían y podrían seguir adelante. …. lo mejor era subir antes de que su idiota hermano se bajara y lo metiera a la fuerza, era demasiado capaz de eso y más.   
Durante el viaje no dijeron nada, llegaron al motel, entraron a la habitación y Dean se dirigió a la pequeña nevera de dónde sacó dos botellas de cerveza, le pasó una a Sam quien lo miró con una mueca de extrañes 

-Que? En algún lugar ya es mas de mediodía   
-Dean no he comido nada desde ayer no creo que sea buena idea beber   
-Bueno si no hubieras hecho berrinche tendrías un delicioso desayuno, ahora está algo ….... magullado en la entrada 

Sam volteó a mirar y al lado de la puerta vio una bolsa de papel de donde salía un líquido oscuro el cual adivinó era café. Con un suspiro le dio un sorbo a su botella y se sentó en la cama 

-Bien, lo prometido es deuda, yo ya te dije lo que siento, es tu turno 

Dean se dejó caer descuidadamente al lado de Sam pero sin mirarlo, apretó la botella entre sus manos 

-Siempre cuidé de ti sin necesidad de que papá me lo dijera, era más que un deber para mí, en el fondo siempre supe que mi cariño por ti era diferente, era mayor al de un hermano por otro, cuando por fin lo entendí tú aún eras muy pequeño, yo era un adolescente sobrehormonado que cuando veía a su hermanito se calentaba más de lo normal, cuando diste el estirón fue aún peor y tú humor no ayudaba en nada, en un momento eras un dulce niñito exigiendo mi atención y al momento odiabas incluso que respirara alrededor tuyo, tenía que salir y revolcarme con alguna chica para bajarme las ideas locas de mi cabeza o estaba seguro que brincaría encima de ti en cualquier momento 

Tomando un gran respiro prosiguió 

-Cuando te fuiste a Stanford me sentí abandonado pero también relajado por momentos, podía intentar olvidar lo que sentía o al menos ocultarlo mejor, lo juro Sammy lo intenté, creí que lo había logrado cuando pasó lo de papá, me entregue a esta nueva forma de hacer las cosas, un desahogo casual con él o con cualquier camarera sin sentirme culpable al volver viendo tu cara, pero cuando fui a verte todo regreso, el ahogo en el pecho, la presión constante sobre mí, el buscar en otros brazos lo que quería de mi hermano menor, te veías tan feliz con esa chica que cuando murió me sentí jodidamente culpable, por eso cuando me propusiste desahogarnos el uno con el otro me sentí tan dichoso solo quería tenerte siempre conmigo darte lo que quisieras aun cuando tu solo quisieras olvidarla a ella conmigo. 

Sam giró tan rápido su cabeza hacia su hermano que sus huesos crujieron 

-Creíste que estaba manoseándote para olvidar a Jess?   
-Y no fue por eso?   
-No! Al principio solo quería …. en realidad no sé que quería pero no era por olvidarla a ella, ella y tu son diferentes   
-Pero la amabas, no?   
-Si, pero también te amo a ti   
-Sammy no soy el más sabio respecto al amor pero no puedes amar a dos personas a la vez   
-Lo que sentía por ella es diferente a lo que siento por ti Dean, no puedo explicarlo, hubiese dado todo por ella pero, daría todo actualmente por ti, por tenerte junto a mí   
-Wow, eso es muy cursi Samantha, creo que voy a menstruar en cualquier momento   
-Ugh! Asco Dean, eres un idiota, me refiero a que te amo, no importa si somos hermanos, si quieres que no te toque, bien, si quieres que olvidemos lo que pasó, bien lo intentaré, pero no voy a dejar de amarte   
-Ok Sammy, entendí, dejemos las cosas cursis en serio, me dan alergia   
-En donde quedamos entonces?   
-Quedamos donde estábamos antes de que me llevaran Sammy, si tú quieres continuar no me opongo 

Esa mirada, esa maldita mirada en sus ojos verdes, casi caníbal, llena de sucias promesas y dulces finales, esa mirada que hacía que todas las mujeres se derritieran a su paso, y ahora era dirigida a él. Todo se le licuaba por dentro, se sentía arder, necesitaba algo, lo que fuera 

-Pues entonces creo que deberíamos seguir por donde lo dejamos, ya sabes, algo más que tocarnos, besarnos, algo que implique mucha menos ropa 

Susurró Sam subiendo al regazo del otro, mientras sus manos pasaban suavemente por los brazos contrarios, y su boca se cerraba en un demandante beso 

-Algo que implique tu boca en otras partes de mi 

Siguió diciendo mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y desabotonaba su camisa 

-Algo que lleve a mis manos a explorar más adentro de ti 

Susurró mientras metía las manos entre los pantalones del otro, Dean estaba calentándose mucho, esa voz un poco ronca, esas enormes manos tocándolo por todas partes y ese trasero restregándose contra su entrepierna no ayudaba a sus neuronas en ese momento. 

-Hmmm, si Sam, quiero chupártela hasta que te corras en mi boca hermanito, meter mi lengua en ese agujerito, abrirte tan bien que cuando por fin entre en ti te corras tan violentamente que no recuerdes tu nombre...


	13. Al fin juntos

Rayos!! Si el creía que podía decir cosas obscenas su hermano era el rey, esas palabras lo tenían a punto de venirse en sus pantalones, necesitaba que Dean lo tocara ahora mismo. De un tirón se sacó la camisa y camiseta quedando en igual condiciones que el otro, se levantó de sus piernas y con un suave empujón lo recostó sobre la cama le desabrochó los pantalones y se los arrancó sin cuidado junto a la ropa interior, Sam no podía dejar de maravillarse cada vez que veía el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano. Cada musculo, cada peca, todo en él era delicioso, era como un dios griego al que él adoraría cada día de su vida. 

Dean estaba extasiado con la visión, con la forma en que Sam lo manejaba, Sam se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior, se sentó a horcadas sobre sus piernas y tomó con cariño el rostro pecoso, se deleitó en sus labios hasta que el aire se hizo necesario, los ojos de Dean prometían el cielo y el infierno y el lo seguiría con gusto. Dean se cansó del lento ritmo que llevaban y los hizo girar sobre el colchón, empezó a bajar por el ancho pecho dejando besos húmedos a su paso y al llegar a la cadera dejo de recuerdo una mordida, por si acaso pensaba que no era posesivo, cuando llegó a su entrepierna no dudo y la engulló por completo, subiendo y bajando por la extensión, enrollando su lengua sobre la punta, dejando jadeante a Sam que no esperaba un trato tan rudo y sensual. 

Estaba a punto de correrse cuando la boca de Dean se detuvo, lo miró molesto que diablos le pasaba para dejarlo así? Una sonrisa ladeada le dio la respuesta Dean se metió dos dedos a la boca los chupó hasta dejarlos bien húmedos luego los paso lentamente por su miembro, sus testículos y llegó al punto que buscaba. Deslizó con cuidado un dentro y volvió a meterse el miembro de Sam a la boca para distraerlo, entró y sacó con cuidado el dedo una y otra vez hasta que sintió menos presión, luego metió dos dedos y siguió metiéndolos y sacándolos una y otra vez luego los abrió como tijeras para poder dilatarlo mejor, después de un tiempo prudente incorporó un tercero lentamente ya que el gruñido de Sam lo detuvo. 

Sam se sentía morir, esos dedos, esa boca, demonios necesitaba más, necesitaba besar a Dean, necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba que lo penetrara ahora mismo y se lo haría saber 

-Dean, por favor   
-Que quieres Sammy   
-Dean, te necesito   
-Que necesitas?   
-Dean hmmmmmmmm   
-Siii   
-Por favor Dean, te necesito, necesito sentirte dentro, ahora!!   
-Hmmm, quien diría que rogarías tanto Samantha, pero tus deseos son ordenes 

Con cuidado saco los dedos del interior del menor, tomó algo del presemen de Sam y lo untó en su propia erección y se puso en posición, lo haría rogar hasta estar dentro, escucharía sus suplicas y luego solo escucharía sus gemidos 

-Dean, por favor   
-Tranquilo Sammy, voy a darte exactamente lo que quieres 

Y de una simple estocada entró por completo escuchando los gemidos de deseo del otro. Los movimientos eran erráticos, no podía detenerse, sentía que si se detenía se derretiría por dentro. Dean alzó las piernas de Sam sobre sus hombros y dio un nuevo envite contra el que sacó un delicioso gemido de ambos. Ya no podía aguantar más, no se había tocado desde que Dean lo penetró y su miembro estaba a punto de reventar, solo sentir el miembro de su hermano dentro de él, friccionando en su interior, los golpes contra su trasero, esas manos sobre sus caderas, los ojos vidriosos de deseo, todo por él. Y con ese último pensamiento un chorro salió de su miembro contra su propio abdomen, tensionando su paredes internas haciendo que las estocadas fueran aún más fuertes, unos movimientos más y sintió como Dean se derramaba dentro de él ahogando un gruñido excitado. 

Dean se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el pecho de su hermano, podía sentir como ambas respiraciones tomaban un ritmo más calmo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, luego un enorme brazo se cruzó en su espalda atrapándolo en una suave caricia que lo adormeció. 

-Sammy....   
-Si Dean?   
-Si sigues haciendo eso voy a quedarme dormido encima tuyo   
-Y no quieres?   
-Estamos pegajosos y sudados, me doy asco   
-Pues yo estoy agotado y no pienso moverme en un par de horas   
-ok, entonces suéltame y traeré algo con que limpiarnos   
-Hmmm, no deja así me gusta como hueles   
-En serio??   
-Si, hueles a mí   
-Wow, saliste territorial enano   
-Si, ahora eres solo mío y pretendo que todos lo sepan   
-Y como harás eso? Si se supone que somos hermanos?   
-La gente de los moteles siempre piensa que somos pareja   
-Buen punto, pero aun así se siente raro el pegote en mi pecho   
-Tranquilo yo te lo limpio 

Le dio vuelta dejando a Dean bajo él y pasó su lengua sobre el pecho de su hermano, quien solo podía mirar deseoso esa lengua 

-Eh Sammy, ven aquí, usa esa lengua en algo mejor   
-Con gusto Dean 

Después de otra sesión de besos apasionados se quedaron dormidos juntos.


End file.
